Trial and Error
by XAmberX
Summary: Takes place 1 month after parents die. Won't follow story line. Lots of things are happening. Too fast for Pony to grasp. Can he pull out of it? Will soda be able to help? Will Darry ever understand what is really happening to them? Read to find out more!
1. The Beginning

**Trial And Error**

By: Amber King

**Pony POV**

I set up and shut the alarm off. I was tired cause I didn't get much sleep that night. I'd woken up with the chills from a nightmare. I can't remember what it was about. I wish mom and dad were still here. Mom would know what to do to make it go away. But they died a month ago in a car accident.

I got out of bed and got dressed. Then shook my brother, sodapop, to he could get ready for work. He works at a dx station. He moaned and just rolled over. I shook him one last time "Come on Sodapop! Get up! You're gonna be late for work!"

I sighed and walked out of the room. There was a note on the fridge from Darry saying he left early for a job interview. I felt bad for him, and almost guilty. He had to give up his chance at college to take care of Sodapop and me.

The state almost wouldn't let him take care of us even though he's our brother, but he promised to get a full time job, and keep us out of trouble. I'd get a part-time job if he'd let me but he already said that wouldn't happen, and that I was going to work hard to keep my grades up instead so the state wouldn't complain.

I couldn't understand why he let sodapop drop out of school all together. I just wanted to work after school hours but he wouldn't have it.

I started to scramble some eggs for breakfast. I heard the front door slam shut, and knew Steve was here, and probably Two bit too.

Sure enough Tweedle Dee and Tweedle dumb walked in and started to raid the fridge. Steve got ahold of the chocolate cake in the freezer.

Soon Sodapop came in wearing just a towel after taking a shower. He glanced around "Where's Darry?" I showed him the note "Job Interview."

Sodapop frowned then walked back to the bedroom soon coming out dressed and ready to go. "Hey Steve, what time is it?" Steve shrugged watching Mickey Mouse with Twobit. Soda sighed and found the clock then went back to the kitchen and sat down as I dumped the eggs onto a plate.

He put some chocolate syrup and jelly on them then continued to eat. I sat down and ate some myself then did up the dishes before getting my shoes on and stuff for school.

**Sodapop POV**

After I finished eating I found my shoes and put them on. We had to get going if I was going to walk Ponyboy to school before I was late to work.

I hurried Steve out the door, with Ponyboy following. Steve seemed a little annoyed with the extra stop "How come he can't just walk by himself?"

"Because...there are evil socs out there just waiting to hurt my poor little ponyboy!" I threw my arms around his neck protectively. Pony pushed me off annoyed "I'll be fine, you guys can just go to work."

See? I hate it when this happens...steve makes it a big deal every time I try to do something with pony or walk pony some where, then pony feels bad and tries to do things by himself. One of these days when he's walking home alone because he thinks he's a problem he's gonna get jumped and seriously hurt. "Steve you can head on to work, I'm gonna walk pony to school then I'll be there alright?"

Steve shrugged mumbling something then walked off in the direction of the DX. Sometimes I wonder if he really doesn't like ponyboy...

I walked pony to school and told him to call me if he needed me to walk him home after track practice or something. He just shrugged me off and walked over to Curly Shepard.

I headed back to the DX Station. When I got there we had some work to do. We had two cars sitting in the garage. One needed a simple tune up, the other smoked real bad when it was started, so we need to figure out what was wrong with it.

**Darry POV**

I walked into the office and shook the mans hand "Hello, I'm Darrel Curtis." he smiled "Hello, I'm David McClain, you can call me Davie." I nodded "Yes, Sir." He smiled "Have a seat Mr. Curtis."

I sat down as he walked around to his desk and sat down, shuffling through some papers. "So you're interested in roofing houses are you?" I nodded "Yes Sir." He smiled "Have you ever had a job?" "No, Sir." "Have you roofed houses before or done manual labor before?"

"Yes, Sir, With my father." I bit my tongue...just thinking about him made my heart slow down and get heavy. I missed him so much... "Alright Mr. Curtis, I'll put you with Mr. Harris for a week so you can get use to how things run around here. Can you start tomorrow morning?" I smiled "Yes Sir." I shook his hand and left the office.

He had me stopped by the front desk to grab some paper work to fill out and bring back the next day. I was glad I got the job. I got into the truck and drove home. I sighed and cleaned up the house one last time while I still had the day to do it.

Then I sat down and filled out some of the paper work. It was all the same name, age, address, phone number, and signature.

After a while I noticed it was time for school to be out and tried to remember if track practice started today or tomorrow for ponyboy. I figured that if he didn't call for me to pick him up pretty quick they did.

**Pony POV**

School was a drag. I got all my homework does easily. I skipped eating lunch, instead I slept. I'm still tired. I hope I wake up enough to run. The coach timed me at 28 second in the 200 meter. That's pretty good.

Afterwards I headed over to the high jump. I hate High jump, but coach insists I do it. He also wants me to try long jump but he said I can put that off till later.

I got my steps down and they put the bar at 4 feet for warm up. I ran up and jumped over it backwards like I was suppose to.

Afterwards I grabbed my stuff and started to walk home. Some socs followed me. I ignored them. They didn't leave until a familiar black car drove up blasting it's horn. Twobit pulled up beside me and told me to get in. He sped off then scolded me for walking by myself. Then started to make some wise cracks about some greaser he'd talked to today. He doesn't tend to keep his temper.

When I got home darry asked me the usually questions 'Do you have homework?' 'Were you at track?' 'You didn't skip anything today did you?' 'Are you planning on going out tonight' Yadda yadda yadda...

Soda walked in followed by Steve. He was all greasy from working on cars, I could tell, and he headed straight for the shower. I imagine he's got a date tonight since darry didn't have to tell him to wash up.

We sat down for dinner and sure enough afterwards Soda left with Steve to pick up Sandie and Evie. I read a book before going to bed around 9.

I was glad darry got the job. Now that's one less thing he'll have to worry about.


	2. NightMare

**Trial and Error**

Chapter 2

**Soda POV**

I had a good time with Sandie that night. We went out to dinner, then the movies. When I got home pony was already asleep. I felt bad for him, poor kid was having nightmares and there really wasn't anything we could do about it.

When I got into bed I noticed he was shivering and threw another blanket over him. I laid awake for a while thinking about Sandie. I really love her... I really do...

I fell asleep easily thinking about her, but was woken up when I heard pony scream next to me. He jerked up and looked around the room. Darry was in the room in no time and flipped the lights on. I put an arm around pony "Calm down buddy, It's alright..." Darry sat down on the edge of the bed. "Man, pony, You're shakin like a leaf." I told him.

He looked pale. " I-I can't help it.." he studdered. I rubbed his back "I know..it's ok buddy...Just calm down." Darry spoke up "What was it about?" Pony just shook his head "I don't know."

Darry sighed "Come on into the living room, I'll get ya a drink then you should try to get back to sleep." he got up, and pony followed. I sat in the room by myself trying to figure out something I could do for him.

Soon he came back in though, and just laid down. I turned the light out and went to sleep with him. I felt him still shaking next to me and wrapped my arm around him. He seemed to relax a little bit. I wish mom and dad were here.

**Pony POV**

I didn't get to sleep at all after I had the nightmare. I felt soda put his arm around me. He fell asleep pretty quickly. I always feel bad about waking them up like that. I prefer waking up and not screaming. Then I can just get up and sit in the living room without bothering them.

I miss mom and dad. The teachers at school talk to me like I'm dying. They look at me with pity and I hate it. I wish they'd just forget it ever happened.

Kids at school like to ask me about it. They want to know if I seen the wreck...or If I got to see them in the morgue. That's what hurt the most. Them asking about my parents directly like that.

I blew up at some kid who wanting to know if they were disfigured. I got sent to the principal's office. He just told me not to let it happen again and made me go talk to the school councilor.

I wondered if they treated everyone like this when something bad happened.

The next morning darry had to shake me awake. I was so tired... He felt my forehead for a fever, and looked at me with the same pity I get from the teachers. I hated it. He sighed "Stay home today, and sleep, you're getting a fever."

I wasn't really up to arguing so I laid down and went back to sleep. I heard him talking to soda about talking to a doctor about my nightmares. I thought that was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard of, but soda agreed so darry said something about calling him today.

I could faintly hear everyone rustling around in the living room getting ready for work, and school for twobit. I soon fell asleep. I slept all day. I didn't wake up until I heard Johnny talking to me "Hey Pony? How ya feeling?" I set up tiredly "Hey Johnny Cakes...I'm fine, did you go to school?" He shook his head "I went out with dally." I nodded. Him and dally did that sometimes.

I got out of bed, then me and him walked to the dx. Soda got us a couple cokes, and felt my forehead again, asking me how I was feeling. I told him I was fine. He still looked at me worriedly.

I wish everyone would just back off. I'm fine, I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night. Steve glared at me like I shouldn't have even come here to worry soda.

After a while soda and steve walked with johnny and me back to our house. Darry was there making dinner and for once everyone gathered around the table and ate. Darry kept looking at me worriedly. After dinner I went to my room and did my homework which Twobit so graciously brought to me.

It was 8:30 by the time I was finished so I just got ready for bed. Around 9 or 9:30 soda came in. "Hey pony?"

"Yea?" I answered. "Are you alright?" he asked. I sighed "Yea soda, I'm fine...can you guys stop asking?" Soda laid down on the bed "We're just worried about ya." I rolled over to face him "Don't be. I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep ya know?" He nodded "Alright pony, I'll let ya go back to sleep."

We both laid back down and went to sleep.


	3. I can do it by myself!

**Trial and Error**

Chapter 2

**Soda POV**

The next morning I drug myself out of bed, and got ready for work. I was worried about ponyboy. Darry was up and flipping through the phonebook. "Whatcha up to Darry?" he sighed "I'm looking for the doctor's phone number...I wanna get pony an appointment for this weekend."

I nodded and started to scramble some eggs for everyone. I heard Darry scheduling the appointment. I hope Pony doesn't throw a fit. He keeps telling me he's alright but I don't know. I kinda feel bad for spending so much time with Sandie instead of him...In fact...I think it's been quite a while since me and him went out to the movies or something...maybe we're about due for some quality time.

I dumped the eggs on a plate, and soon heard Darry waking Pony up. Soon Pony came in dressed for school. He sat down and ate tiredly then put his shoes on and grabbed his stuff for track practice.

Darry offered us a ride before he had to go to work. He dropped Pony off at school then dropped me off at the DX Station. Steve had school, and then he'd be in later. Two-bit showed up though. I figured he was skipping today, although I would have preferred him there to keep an eye on Ponyboy...

**Pony POV**

I'm still tired. School is boring. I wonder if Darry will find out if I skip? He probably would. God knows he's got connections. I'm sure of it.

Soda keeps looking at me like I'm dying. I wonder if Darry really is going to have me see a doctor. Do I need to see a doctor? I think it's normal...

I miss mom and dad. Mom always makes me feel better...and when dad was around Darry wasn't so uptight. I miss them so much. I wish they'd come home and tell me it was just a bit joke. That they're not really dead.

First hour drug on forever. The teacher was giving a lecture so I was nearly falling out of my chair asleep. I knew next hour would be better. It was PE. And I think we're playing dodge ball today. That's always fun. I can run pretty fast, so I can dodge well.

After a couple intense rounds of dodge ball I had English. It was a simple class. Right a poem, read a poem, you're done. The teacher gave us a poem by Robert Frost.

Natures first green is gold.

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower

But only so an hour.

So leaf subsides to leaf

So Eden sank to grief

As dawn goes down to day,

Nothing gold can stay.

It didn't really make any sense to me, but i memorized it anyway and said it in front of the class like we were told to do. It Kinda bugged me that I didn't know what he meant by it, but I wasn't too concerned with the inner meaning of the poem.

After that was lunch. I was hoping to skit eating and just sleep through it, but Steve caught me. "Hey kid, you coming with me to the DX?"

I shrugged "I'm not really in the mood." Steve glanced at me for a second. He almost seemed mad. "You're gonna get Soda worried if you don't eat." I rolled my eyes "Don't tell him and he won't have to."

Steve sighed "Fine. Do what you want." he walked off muttering something but I really didn't care. I just laid my head down on the table and tried to sleep a little.

**Steve POV**

I hate it when he does stupid stuff. For getting all those good grades, he sure is a dumb kid. Soda's gonna flip when he hears he ain't eating lunch. I wish I could just not tell him, but that wouldn't be right.

When I got there Soda was finishing up on a tune up. He wiped his hands off on a greasy towel and nodded to me. "So how's it going?" he greeted.

I sighed "I don't know Soda, Pony ain't been eating lunch." He looked worried. I wish he wouldn't do that. If the kid don't take care of himself that's his own problem.

Soda "I'll talk to him tonight. Darry's got him a doctor's appointment so we should figure out what's going on pretty soon." he still seemed bugged about it.

I sighed "I don't want to go back to school, I figure I'll just work some over time." I said shoving my car keys into my pocket, and putting on some extra work pants.

Soda nodded then went back to work. He was pretty quiet, which is unusual. Even when Sandy stopped by he just gave her a kiss then went back to work.

I worry about him when he does this. I followed Sandy outside as she went to leave. I pulled her aside and told her that Soda was just worried about Ponyboy and not to take it too personal.

She understood, and left. The rest of the day went slowly. Soda finished up the car he was working on, then just sat at the register staring off into space.

**Soda POV**

I don't understand it. Why wouldn't ponyboy be eating? Maybe he is sick...don't worry soda...come on...he's going to the doctor..there isn't much more you can do.

"Hey Steve, I'm going to go pick Pony up from track...er...walk him home. Alright?" Steve rolled his eyes "What ever, are you coming back?" I shrugged "Maybe, maybe not. Depends." He sighed "What ever." I headed out.

I walked down the street until I got to the school. The track practice was still going. I sat down on the bleachers to watch them run. Pony was fast...wow...He just blew everyone else away. No wonder he's in track. Don't make sense to me. Run in circles, and jump over a sick. Or Throw a ball, or a frisbee, or jump into some sand. It just don't make sense. I can do all that at the beach!

After a few more sprints Pony grabbed his stuff, he seen me and walked over "What are you doing here?" I shrugged "I was gonna walk you home if you don't mind." He tossed his bag over his shoulder "Whatever."

We walked down the street silently. "Hey Pony...how come–" he cut me off "Listen soda! I'm sorry I didn't eat lunch ok? I don't care what Steve's telling ya, but I just wasn't hungry today! I usually eat.."

I sighed "How come you weren't hungry today?" He shrugged "I don't know, I was just tired." I gave him a worried look. He was tired? Did he not get enough sleep last night? Maybe he had a night mare and just stayed up all night without waking one of us up. I wish he'd tell us. Or me.

**Pony POV**

There's no sense in soda getting all worried. I'm fine. Just cause I'm a little tired one day, and skip one meal don't mean it's the end of the world. And if he gives me that worried look again I swear I'm gonna just crawl under a rock or something. I feel bad for making him worry all the time.

After a while of silence he spoke up "Darry's got you a doctor's appointment." I looked at him "Why? I ain't sick no more!" Soda just glanced at me "Well...he don't think those dreams are healthy Ponyboy. And if you're losing sleep over them, enough so that you don't wanna eat...I'm gonna have to side with Darry on this one."

I sighed. I don't think I'm getting out of this one. Oh well...what's he gonna say? Think happy thoughts and meditate three hours before sleeping? Or maybe he'll drug me up. Whatever. I don't care as long as it gets everyone off my back.

I'm sick and tired of everyone flipping out over me. When mom and dad died I couldn't stop crying for two weeks straight. I just couldn't help it. I ain't never cried so much in my life, and once it started, I wasn't sure how to stop.

The tears just kept coming, and everyone tried to make me feel better, and tried to tell me it was ok, but I just wanted to be left alone. And they didn't believe me when I told them that either.

This is the same thing. I just want to work through this myself. What's so wrong with that? It worked before. I locked myself in my room for a day and just bawled by eyes out, and then I was fine.

Although no one believed me when I told them I was fine afterwards until I went back to school and was still making the grades.

Eventually they just laid off. That's all I wanted in the first place. And now that's all I want again. I just want to fix this myself. There ain't nothing wrong with that! Is there? But then again, is there anything wrong with Soda and Darry wanting to help me?


	4. He's got to let us help

**Trial and Error**

Chapter 4

**Soda POV**

Soon we got home. I was worried about Pony. At least he didn't make too big of a deal out of going to the doctor. I told Darry when we got home. He was working on dinner. I noticed he's looked a little tired after working but I guess that's normal for someone who hasn't worked that hard before in anything other then sports.

I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I kinda feel bad for zoning out around Sandie so I'm taking her out to dinner and the movies today. I hope Pony doesn't mind. It doesn't seem like we do much together anymore. I wish he had a girlfriend...then we could just double date all the time.

I took a shower then greased up my hair. The more I think about it the worse I feel about leaving him here by himself. I walked into the kitchen, and sure enough Darry was finished cooking dinner. I sat down next to Pony at the table just as he was setting the fried chicken down. I figured he was trying to cheer Pony up or something.

Pony just glanced at me tiredly then watched as Darry sat down and started to put a piece of chicken on his plate. Pony did the same, then I did. Soon we were eating. Darry tried to make small talk with Pony about school and track but I guess Pony wasn't exactly in a talkative mood.

**Darry POV**

I worry so much about Pony. He keeps having those nightmares, and I think he has them more often then he tells us. I hope the doctor can do something about it. It can't be healthy. He won't even talk to me. I figure he's mad about the Doctor's appointment.

After dinner he went to his room and did his homework. Soda left. He had a date with Sandy or something. I wish he'd try to talk to him. Soda always gets through to that kid. I just can't do it. He won't let me.

I'm so tired. I never would have thought that roofing houses would be that hard. I never thought there were that many houses to roof either. So many hours. Of everyday. And the deadlines are horrible. They're work-a-holics. I can't do it.

But I have to. Especially if I want to pay for Pony's Doctor visit. I feel horrible for it. I don't want to force him, but there's no other choice. He's got to go. We've got to help him.

I'd better get to bed. It's already nine. I stopped by his room and seen him already in bed. I headed to my own.

**Pony POV**

I went to bed early. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I didn't really have any homework. I just sat in here and doodled on some paper.

I'm so tired, but I'm scared to sleep without Soda here. I don't want to dream. Good or Bad. I just want to rest. I wish someone would stop this.

Darry seems tired. I feel bad. I know how much he wanted to go to College. I wonder why he didn't go. It would have been easier. Just send me away. Soda could almost live on his own. If not, in a year or so he could. Besides. He's probably going to end up with Sandy. He's got a life ahead of him.

What do I have? Good grades? I'm a pretty fast runner? What's that gonna get me in life? I don't know where I'm going.

I'm so tired. I can feel my eyelids closing. I drift off into darkness. I felt the bed move. I must have fallen asleep because it's darker now, and Soda just got home. I rolled over to look at him.

He smiled "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I shrugged "It's alright...soda?" "Yea, little buddy?" I looked for the right words, but couldn't find them, and really didn't want to ask. So I changed my mind "Did you have a good time?"

He sounded disappointed almost. "Yea, I did...are you alright?" I bit my lip. There he goes again. Are you alright. Are you dying yet? That's all I get. "Yea soda, just fine." I said tiredly and just rolled back over.

He put a hand on my shoulder "Come on Pony! Cut it out already, quit playing Mr. Big Man who can take care of himself and tell me what's wrong so I can help!"

I didn't say anything for a second. What was I suppose to say? "What's to tell? I'm having nightmares that make me lose sleep. And when I lose sleep I don't have the energy to stay awake. But I'm too worried about going to sleep cause I don't want to wake you or Darry up cause you guys have to work."

He was quiet for a time. "Pony, Don't ever think you bother us when you wake up like that. We would rather sit up with you all night then have you by yourself.."

Wait...what? "What do you mean by that?" I sat up "You guys think I'm a mental case or something?" I asked him kinda shocked.

He got wide eyed. "No! No, Pony, that's not what I meant...What I meant to say was, We'd rather help you then let you try to help yourself...like...I don't know.." he sighed "Just...I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm talking about."

I sighed and got out of bed. I walked to the kitchen and got a drink. I sat at the kitchen table for a time before Soda came in "Pony, come on bud, get to bed."

I ignored him. I wasn't in the mood to sleep now. I'm tired, but not sleepy. I don't want to have a nightmare. I really don't. And I don't want to worry him. I'll just lay awake in the bed.

He put a hand on my shoulder "Ponyboy, _please_!" He's begging.. Why? What does he have to care about whether or not I go to bed this second.

He turned my chair around and squatted down in front of me. "Ponyboy, I love ya. And I don't want nothing bad to happen to you. And I'd never let something go on that would infringe on your health. Now come on and get to bed before something bad happens."

I shook my head "What's gonna happen?" He seemed annoyed and raised his voice a little "I don't know Ponyboy! I'm not a doctor! But I know it ain't healthy not to get sleep! Sure...maybe you won't die from a lack of sleep, but you could die if you're out of it enough to be walking to school and accidently step out in front of a car, or maybe say the wrong thing to a soc, or maybe, while your running you'll have a heat stroke because your body can't handle the heat and stress from running! I don't know Pony!"

I just stared at him. He was right, and I didn't feel like arguing. But I didn't feel like going to bed right now. I really don't.

He sighed and stood up. He pulled me up by me arm and practically drug me into the other room. I gave up and laid down on the bed. I wouldn't sleep much. But then again, as long as he's happy I guess.

The next morning I found that I had fallen asleep. I figured I would.

When I got up I felt kinda light headed. And hungry. I figured that was why. I ate some toast. I looked at the clock and seen it was only 4 in the morning. I sighed, and just stayed up. I turned the Tv on making sure it was on low volume.

Soon, around five, Darry walked in. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked. I shrugged "I woke up and didn't feel like going back to bed."

He looked at me worriedly "What time?" I glanced at the clock. "Four-ish." He sighed "Pony, you should have went back to bed."

"I went to bed early last night. I'm alright" he sighed and started getting ready for work. After a while I got ready for school.


	5. Track Incident

**Pony POV**

School was a drag. I was tired, and didn't feel like talking to anyone. In science we were dissecting a worm. I just stabbed at it tiredly. A girl next to me just rolled her eyes "Are you gonna dissect it, stab it, or what?"

I just glanced at her "Are you gonna eat that?" I asked motioning to her worm that was torn apart. She looked at me like I was crazy "Ew! No!"

"Do you want to eat it?" I threatened. She shook her head no. "Fine, then leave me alone." I told her harshly. Usually I'm nice to girls but she's a spoiled brat and drives me insane sometimes.

Soon it was lunch time. Steve threatened to tell Soda I wasn't eating if I didn't go with him to the DX for lunch. I sighed and followed. Steve was quiet most the way but stopped in front of a corner store. "Pony, I wanna talk to ya."

Here we go, I thought. "Pony, I ain't gonna tell you what you're doing is wrong. Damn it, I miss your parents too but you can't sulk around about it. That's probably what's giving you the nightmares. I ain't no doctor, but all I know is that you need to straighten up before you drag Sodapop down with you." he seemed angry, annoyed, and almost worried when he said it. But not for me. He was worried for soda. He just thinks I'm a tag along.

I sighed "Fine, what do you want me to do? Huh? Just pretend I'm ok around him?" I asked "Yea!" he snapped back "You watch movies, surely you know how to act!" I stared at him for a moment. "Fine, I'll act like I'm fine."

He turned the car back on and pulled onto the road "That requires eating, and quit moping around like you're dying. Soda's a wreck cause of you."

Because of me? He's a wreck because of me? I asked him not to worry! Well, I guess it's not all false. If I hadn't said anything he wouldn't be worrying. Gosh...now what do I do?...Pretend. Pretend to be ok. I can do that.

Steve pulled up in front of the DX Station. He gave me one last warning look before climbing out of the car and heading inside.

Soda was flipping through a magazine behind the counter. He glanced up and grinned "Hey Ponyboy." I smiled "Hey Soda, wanna get me a coke?"

He got up, still grinning, and brought me back a coke "Heard you were up early this morning." I seen Steve glare at me from the corner of my eye but I didn't care "Yea, I just woke up a little early that's all." Soda looked at me for a second, but I'm a pretty good liar, and he usually can't tell.

He started talking to Steve. They joked around for a while, and I stood off to the side trying not to look bored and tired. Steve eventually glanced at the clock and said it was time to go.

Soda waved "See ya after Track Ponyboy." I waved bye to him and followed Steve to the truck. Steve just said "Keep it up, kid." then was silent until we got to school.

I went to the last of my classes. Sleeping through English. Coach was mad at one of the guys for drinking so he was determined to run our butts off at Track today.

He took us to what we call the hills. It's a small road back by some large hills on the edge of town. One hill is really steep and goes straight down, then you go around a flat corner and go up a tall gradual hill that is still steep but not as bad.

He had us run down one hill and up the next in endless relays. We ended up running ten, which is technically 20 hills. My legs were burning something awful and I could hardly breath. Coach gathered us all up after everyone finished. "Listen. I'm sick and tired of you guys screwing around! If you're gonna act like a bunch of hoodlums get off my track team! Now you can all run the three miles back to the school! GO!"

We all took off running. By the time we got back to the school my legs were on fire, and I couldn't breath. My vision was blurring. All I could see was black except for a small window of vision right in front of my eyes.

I know you can breath better if you're standing up, but I just couldn't. My legs were giving out on me. I laid down in the grass and gasped for breath. Some of the other guys were doing the same.

The coach soon showed up. He laughed "You boys look a little tired?" they all groaned. He laughed "Wanna know who did this to ya?" "Hell yes!" said Zach. Coach Chuckled "The only kid not here right now cause he's home with a hangover."

We were all pretty pissed off, so we showered and got ready to go home. I felt dizzy and lightheaded, like I'd pass out any second. I walked out in front of the school to wait for someone.

**Soda POV**

I was happy to see Pony feeling a little better. At least he ate something, and didn't sleep through lunch. I'm glad he's starting to get well. I was so worried about him. Thinking of Pony, I was suppose to pick him up tonight, but my dang boss is making me work late.

Steve isn't working tonight, he took Evie out. Man, I wish there was some way I could get a hold of Ponyboy...

I finally got out of work around 7. I caught a ride with Tim Shepard down to the school to make sure Pony wasn't still there. I got worried when I seen a figure laying on a bench outside the school. I got out and walked over to find Pony laying pale on the bench.

I shook him lightly "Ponyboy?" He moaned and opened his eyes tiredly "What?" I shook him a little more then started to set him up "Come on bud, wake up." He leaned on me "I am...I am..." I sat there holding him up "What happened buddy?"

He yawned "Coach ran our butts off at the hills...I couldn't breath...And I'm so tired..." he leaned against me dosing off again. I sighed, and picked him up. I put him in Tim's truck and he drove us home.

When we got there I thanked Tim and carried Ponyboy inside. I laid him down on the coach just as Darry walked in to throw a fit "What happened? Where were you two? I was worried sick!"

I sighed "Calm down Darry." He just glared at me. "I had to work late. His track team got in trouble and had to sprint a bunch at the hills. So he's wore out. Just lay off alright?"

Darry just looked at me then shrugged it off and sat down "There's some cold food in the kitchen if you want it."

I headed off to the kitchen. Sure enough there was some pork chops and mashed potatoes on plates for me and pony. I ate mine cold then tried to wake Pony up again. After a while I gave up and just took him to our room and threw some covers over him after pulling his shoes off.

I called Sandy and talked to her for a while. I kinda felt bad for ignoring her. Not that I did it on purpose, but I was a little distracted. I planned on going out with her tomorrow night.

After a little while I headed to bed. I didn't sleep real deeply, in fact when someone opened the front door and plopped down on the couch they woke me up, so I know Pony would have woken me up that night if he'd have a nightmare. Luckily he didn't.

**TwoBit POV**

I wondered into the house late that night. I had a few too many drinks, and didn't remember much of nothing. I heard Darry up and making breakfast in the morning. I rolled onto the floor and tried to go back to sleep hiding from the glare of the sun coming through their window.

I heard Soda walk in talking to Darry about going out with Sandy that night or something. Darry simply replied "Fine, but Don't forget your brother has that appointment tomorrow." I wonder what he means by that. Pony ain't sick...and he's already in track so he shouldn't need a physical.

Soda came in and nudged my side "Hey ya Drunk, get off my carpet." he joked, I rolled over "Get your sun out of my face, there buddy!" I sounded groggy, but he just chuckled and walked off, coming back in with Ponyboy trailing behind.

Pony didn't have school today but both Soda and Darry were working. Soon they left and I was stretched out on the couch when Pony came in after doing dishes. "Hey Pony, What's your appointment for? You expecting?"

"Ha Ha TwoBit. Naw, Darry's just worried bout them nightmares I was having and wants me to see a doctor about them." What? Nightmares? Why would he need to see a doctor "Poor little Pony having Wet Dreams or something?"

He looked annoyed "It's not my idea, so lay off. I just been screaming and losing a bit of sleep, that's all." I kinda feel bad now "What are the dreams about?" He shrugged "I don't ever remember." What? "What do you mean? Like...not at all? Just wake up screaming after nothing?" he nodded.

**Pony POV**

TwoBit talked to me a while about the dreams. It helped some to talk to someone. I'd talk to Soda but he'd flip out about it. TwoBit just thought it was neat.

Around noon Twobit and I walked down to the Dingo and got some Burgers for lunch, then walked to the DX to visit Soda and Steve.

Soda was leaned against the counter, with Sandy against him. Talking and kissing each other. Steve was flipping through a magazine behind the register. Twobit whistled at Soda and Sandy. Sandy rolled her eyes at him, and leaned her head against Soda.

Sometimes I'm glad she's with him. She makes him happy. Other times...I don't like her as much cause I feel like she's taking him away from me. I just don't know what I want anymore.

Twobit was already talking to Steve, and joking around. I sighed and picked up a car magazine. Soda's voice next to me kinda made me jump "How ya feeling Pony?"

I forced a smile "I'm fine, You?" He chuckled "Just great. You know, I'm going out with Sandy tonight, so I won't be staying for dinner alright?" I nodded "Yea I know, Figure I'm just cooking for Darry and me tonight."

He gave me a 'sorry buddy but I really wanna go with her' look, and I shrugged it off and went back to reading the magazine. Twobit walked over and slipped a skin mag in front of the one I was reading. I just handed it back to him annoyed. I could care less about skin mags.

They're just a bunch of naked girls who weren't smart enough to do nothing else with their lives but show off their thongs. If I ever have a girlfriend she'll have at least half a brain.

Twobit shrugged and started flipping through the magazine whistling and showing off the pictures to Steve. Soda had went back to flirting with Sandy. I read through the magazine. I was getting kinda bored. A few girls walked in. While Steve serviced their car they talked to Soda and Sandy for a minute. One noticed me leaning against the wall.

"Hey! Is that your brother?" She asked soda. He grinned "Sure is. Ponyboy how bout you come say hello?" He smirked at me, his eyes dancing.

I stood up and walked over "Hello." I bowed like a gentleman to mock Soda. The girl giggled. "I am Sir Ponyboy, here at your service. If you need it, I'll make Steve out there do it." She laughed "Hey, I'm Stacie."

I stood up straight smiling. "You're a Freshmen, same year as me." She looked at me for a second "Hey! You're that smart kid from my Math class! Where were you Wednesday?" Shit..loud mouth.

Soda looked at me "What do you mean Wednesday?" She smiled "Well, he wasn't in class Wednesday, and I was sure I seen him at lunch." Soda glared at me for a second, I just smirked.

He shook his head then looked back at Sandy. Thank god I managed to get Soda mad at me. Steve came back in and the girls left. Stacie saying bye, and that she looked forward to seeing me Monday. But I'm sure she won't even talk to me.

Soda started in on me as soon as they left "Why did you skip Pony?" I shrugged "I was tired." "So what!" he snapped "You could have just slept in class!"

I stared at him "Or I could have just dropped out of school all together couldn't I!" I hated the fact he was a drop out. I hated it. And he knows it.

He just shook his head, dropping the subject. Sandy went to cheer him up, and slid her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, and I took a hint.

I walked out without saying anything. I don't think he even noticed. Twobit was talking to Steve outside so they didn't see me leave.

I walked down to Jay's, and got a coke. I just hung around, talking to Greasers. I followed Curly Shepard out, and ended up at a drag race. I liked the atmosphere. I was there until dark, then Tim gave me a ride back to our side of town.

I walked home. Soda was out on his date. Luckily Darry wasn't home yet. I figured he was working late. He said he might just so he didn't have to tomorrow when he took me to the doctor.

I made some spaghetti. Then ate by myself. I put some inside the oven while it was on low, so it would be warm for Darry. After an hour or two the phone rang. "Hello?" it was Darry "Hey Ponyboy, I'm not gonna get home until 11 or so, so just get to bed." "Alright, what do you want me to do about your food?" Darry sighed "Just put it in the fridge, I'll eat it tomorrow or something."

"Alright. I will." I sighed. "Get some sleep kid, I don't want you too sick when we take you to the doctor or they may take you away." "Alright." I hung up the phone and sighed. He over reacts about everything. But I guess that's not a bad thing when Soda and me could be sent to a boys' home.

I went to bed. I didn't sleep well though. I kept waking up. Just kinda jumpy, not really scared. I didn't actually sleep alright until I felt Soda slid into bed next to me. I still wondered if he was mad at me though. That's the last thing I want.

I fell asleep soon. I woke up again around 2 a.m. after a bit of a scare. I got a drink then went back to sleep.


	6. Doctor's Visit

**Trial And Error**

Chapter 6

**Pony POV**

I woke up feeling a little uneasy this morning. The doctor appointment is today. I don't know why, but I'm kinda scared of what he might have to say. It doesn't really make sense to me how he could help.

Darry was already up and making breakfast. Soda was still asleep. I wonder if he's still mad. I wonder if he's mad enough that he'd tell Darry I skipped.

I sat down at the table and Darry soon set some eggs in front of me. "What's wrong?" he asked me worriedly. I looked up at him to see he did look kinda worried, and almost scared.

I shrugged "I don't really want to go." Darry sighed "Pony, you know you have to..." "I know...I know..I just can't help it...it makes me uneasy.." I sighed.

Darry sat down with a worried look "Pony, what's got you feeling so guilty...so bad that you're scared to go see a doctor about it?"

I bit my lip. I didn't really know. "I don't know Dar...I mean...I just don't see any point to it...and ...it scares me that I even have the dreams..."

He sighed, and stood up. He went back to putting the eggs on a plate for himself and Soda then went to wake Soda up. Soda didn't look at me. I figured he was mad.

Darry "Are you going to go Soda?" Soda just glanced at me "If I'm needed." he said simply and went back to eating. Darry glanced at him confused then looked at me "Do you want him to go?"

I sighed "No, I don't even want to go!" I snapped "Why do I have to go? What's the point!" Darry looked sad for a second then annoy "You're going and that's it."

I got up and went back to my room. No. I ain't going. And if he makes me I ain't gonna make it easy on anyone.

Darry came in "Take a shower. Get some clean clothes on." I sighed and went to the bathroom, I took a quick shower and got dressed.

**Darry POV**

I don't know what happened. I thought he was fine with this. What does he have to hide? I worry about him. I don't want to make him go, but he's made it come down to this.

He was soon out and dressed. "Come on, we're gonna be late." I got him into the truck and we drove down to the hospital.

He wasn't talking to me, but I didn't think he would if he really didn't want to be here. We went inside and I sighed us in. The lady behind the counter told us to have a seat.

Pony sat down and stared across the room. He really doesn't want to be here does he? Soon a nurse called his name. He didn't get up, so I stood up and pulled him out of the chair by his arm. Then made him follow the nurse down the hall.

I sat down in a small chair in the corner of the room, while pony reluctantly sat down on the bed. The nurse proceeded to check his blood pressure, and heartbeat. Soon she was finished and told us to sit there and wait for the doctor.

As soon as she left pony stood up to leave. "Ponyboy! Sit back down." I snapped at him. He sat back down reluctantly, and just stared across the room.

I sighed, I hate being mean to him. God knows he's going through enough already, but he needs to try this. I don't know what else to do for him.

Soon the doctor walked in. He smiled "Hello, I'm Dr. Howard. You must be Ponyboy." he shook his hand, "And you must be Darrel." he shook my hand, and I nodded a greeting.

He sat down on a little rolling stool. He asked pony a few simple questions. Like how he eats, when he sleeps, how much exercise he gets...and Pony just answered with a nod, or a shrug, and an 'I dunno'.

The doctor nodded, jotting stuff down. He checked his breathing and did all the routine checks. Then stood up "Darrel could I get you to go out into the hall while I talk to him?" I nodded, and left.

**Pony POV**

I was nervous when Darry left. The Doctor sat down in front of me. "I just wanna talk Pony." I shrugged "Alright."

Doctor "What do you dream about?" "I don't remember." "Ever?" "No."

"Do you lose a lot of sleep?" I nodded "How much sleep?" I sighed "Well...If I scream, then Soda or Darry stay up with me until I go back to sleep...but usually if I don't scream I'll just stay awake all night if I can."

"Do the dreams really scare you enough that you scream?" "Yea, and usually I break out in a cold sweat."

The doctor was writing stuff down. "What do you do on a normal basis? From the time you get up to the time you go to bed."

I sighed "Well, I'm usually up around 5 cause of the dreams...then I walk to school around 7.." "What do you eat for breakfast?" he asked "Usually toast, or eggs...something simple. Then I usually sleep first hour...and by lunch Either Steve makes me go to the Dx to see my brother and eat, or I sneak off and sleep through it." "So you sometimes skip Lunch all together?" I nodded "Then I go through the rest of the day kinda zoned out, until track practice."

"How long do the practices usually last?" "Two, three hours. Depending on the mood coach is in." He nodded and jotted some more down. "Then I walk home, and do homework, eat dinner, then go to bed." "What time do you go to bed?" "Around 8 or 9."

"What do you think about Pony?" What? What do I think about? I don't know... "Well...sometimes..I think about whether or not I'm going to make Darry or Soda worry today. Not that I try to, but more like, how I can not let them worry."

"So you worry more about not making them worry. Is that why you don't wake them up if you can help it?" I nodded. "So you would rather sit awake in the living room by yourself then to wake one of them up to comfort you so you can sleep?"

"Yea, pretty much." I said quietly. He jotted a few things down. "Alright Pony..." he got up and called Darry back into the room. I was scared he'd tell Darry about me hiding things from him...

Luckily he didn't. "It seems to me he's bored. What grades does he get?" Darry "All A's." He nodded "Alright, you might look into moving him up a grade so he has to work a little harder. Also he seems to be having the dreams because his imagination is running a little wild. I suggest you wear it out before he goes to bed. Have him read during the day, or play some football, or go to the movies...just little things to wear him out so he doesn't have the energy to dream too much."

Darry nodded. "Can do." The doctor nodded "See me again if things aren't working out." Darry shook his hand and we left.

I was quiet in the car. Darry spoke up "That wasn't so bad." I didn't say anything. "Come on Pony, you can't be mad at me forever."

I can try. I was silent until we got home then I went to my room to read. Not because the doctor told me to, but because I always read...and I wasn't itching to talk to Soda at the moment. He's probably still mad at me.

I could hear Darry talking to soda quietly in the other room. Darry "He won't even look at me soda.." Soda "Just let him get over it Darry. It's not like the visit hurt him none." Darry "I guess you're right...why didn't you want to go?" Soda was quiet "We're kinda fighting...he skipped a class or two Wednesday...and I got mad." Darry "What do you mean he skipped!" Here we go..now Darry's gonna yell at me. "Darry, don't, I've already chewed him out for it. I guess he was sleeping at lunch and slept through the class after lunch too or something."

I stopped listening. I read for while. A few hours at least. Around 3ish, Soda came in "Pony, did you eat anything for lunch?" I continued to read. "Come on pony! Come off it! You can't stay mad at us forever!"

I just turned the page. He ripped the book out of my hands and threw it across the room. "Ponyboy!" I looked up at him. He kicked a chair over and stormed out of the room. I heard the front door slam. I wonder if he's gonna go talk to his precious Sandy to get his mind off of me.

After a while I got up and left. Darry was reading the paper and didn't bother to stop me. I went to the movies. I sat down in the back.

After a while I seen Soda and Sandy sitting down a few rows from me. They were flirting around and kissing. I knew it. I got up and left. I wish for once someone would stop messing with my head. I didn't want their help. They forced me to go to the doctor. I was mad at them. And now that they could care less...that's all I want. I want them to help me.

I just don't know what I want help with. I feel so alone. I wish I had girlfriend, Some one just to take my mind off of all my troubles like Soda. I seen TwoBit stammering around in the street joking around with some other guys. He was drunk.

I walked down the road a ways. Until I got to Jay's. I wondered around while talking to greasers. I was standing off to the side talking to Curly when his sister Angela and a couple of her friends came up. I know Angela likes me. She's cute and all, but she's not really my type. As gay as that sounds...

She smiled "Hi Ponyboy." Curly "Get off him Angel, He don't like you and never will." She pooched her lip out "Shut up Curly, no one asked you!" She grabbed my hand "Come dance with me!" I followed, since I didn't have anything better to do.

It was a fast song. I just followed her onto the dance floor. She started dancing around me, fairly close. I could tell by motion that she'd drank some. I didn't want to hurt her feeling so I danced with her.

She only got worse too. She picked up another drank and chugged it. She was hanging on me, and dancing really close now. Just rubbing against me. I kept my nerve about me.

**Soda POV**

I took Sandie home after the movie. I wasn't tired yet, and it wasn't curfew so I found TwoBit, and followed him to Jays. It looked like there was a party going on. I seen the Shepards hanging around. I about had a heart attack when I seen Angela Shepard on top of Pony making out with him. I spotted Tim, I guess he seen what I seen...and was headed over to break it up.

I got in front of him. "Tim..." He shoved me "What Curtis?" "Tim, It's probably not what you think..." He grabbed my shirt "Then what is it?" I shrugged "I don't know...I'll take care of it though...you don't want Darry on your back for bruisin' him up do ya?"

Tim shook his head "Fine, but keep him away from my sister Curtis." I nodded and went over to them. I pulled Angela back and jerked pony up "What are you thinking!" I snapped at him.

Pony glared "What do you mean?" Soda "Tim's about to beat your face in! That's what I mean!" Pony got up and shoved by me. "Ponyboy!" I followed him.

He walked out into the parking lot where a bunch of guys were just chillin out and drinking. A girl walked up to Pony "Hey, pony, you wanna do something tonight?" She smiled. She was wearing one of those short skirts. She was one of those greasy girls.

I about had a heart attack when I seen pony just grab her and start kissing her. And the crazy broad kissed him back! He pulled back and just walked off saying "See ya later."

He jogged out to the street and jumped into the back of a truck with some other greasers. I knew them and they were probably headed out to drag racing. He's just trying to drive me insane.

I caught a ride with Dallas who'd shown up. By the time I got there Pony climbed into a car with some chick in the backseat, while some guy named Fletcher, got into the drivers seat. Then they left again. Dally gave me his car and I followed.

Fletcher was swearing in the road a little as he drove and I prayed he wasn't drunk. I was even more afraid of what I seen in the backseat. I could see the girl set up every once and a while, then she'd lay back down. God knows what they're doing.

By the time they got back into town they stopped at a stop light. The back door flew open and pony ran out, the chick jumped out after him yelling for him to come back. I hit the gas and sped around them going down the street where he'd headed.

He disappeared into a pool hall. I parked the car, and walked in. He was playing pool against some greaser. I grabbed his arm and drug him outside "WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

Pony shoved me "What? You're around to screw around with Sandy and I can't have a little fun with Angela?" I stared at him "Sandy doesn't have an older brother who can kill me!" Pony "So you're taking advantage of her?" I glared at him "I NEVER SAID THAT!" I snapped getting in his face

Pony "That's just what you said!" "You stupid--" I yelled, but stopped myself. Pony "What are you going to do? Hit me? Do it."

I shook my head "Get in the car." He glanced at it "You're stolen car?" he challenged. "Dally let me borrow it! Get in!" I yelled. He got into the car, and I took him home.

We walked in. Darry looked up but didn't say anything judging by our expressions...and the fact pony threw a pillow on the couch and laid down there, kicking his shoes off for sleep.

Darry shook his head and went to bed. I did the same. What happened? Why are we fighting? This doesn't make sense.


	7. I don't like fighting

**Trial and Error**

Chapter 7

**Pony POV**

I didn't have the nightmare that night. Which is the first time in a long time. I wondered if it was the reading, or the messing around at the parties.

I don't even know why I did that. I slept in for a while. I didn't really wake up until around noon. Twobit came into the house loud as usual.

He woke me up, and blasted a stereo. "Twobit what are you doing?" He plopped down on the couch next to me "What are you doing still asleep?" I shoved him, standing up and going to the bathroom "I was tired is all."

Twobit laughed "Not use to being out partying?" he called. I sighed "What are you talking about?" I washed my face. Two bit walked in "I hear Tim's out to kill you." Shoot . . . "What for?"

Twobit walked in smirking like an alley cat. "Some rumor going around about you making out with his sister at the party last night . . . he didn't like that idea too much."

I shrugged "I don't know what you're talking about." Two bit laughed "Nice try but Soda's confirmed it." I glared at him as I walked by "Soda's an asshole who'd love to see my face beat in by ole Tim."

Twobit looked at me confused, and almost mad "Are you two fighting?" I shrugged and walked to the kitchen. "He followed me "What about? You two never fight!" I shrugged again, and broke some eggs into a pan. "Hey Twobit, where is Darry?"

He sighed "He's working overtime and you know that. And so is your brother, now what's going on?" I continued to stir the eggs around. Twobit pulled me around "Pony, I'm not kidding around, what's going on?"

I stared at him for a second "We're fighting. So what...brothers are suppose to fight." I turned back around and continued cooking.

Twobit cursed at me then grabbed a beer from the fridge "I'm going to the DX, and by the way...Soda wanted you to come by." He walked out. Man...I've managed to get Twobit mad at me? This may be big...I wonder what Soda wants...

After I ate I decided to go out for some fresh air. I stopped by the Dingo for a coke. Bless my luck, guess who seen me there? Angela. She walked over happily "Hey Ponyboy!" she smiled and sat down next to me. "I had _loads_ of fun last night!" I sighed "Hey Angela...about last night..."

She got this angry look in her eyes "Shut up Curtis! I know you're scared cause of my brothers! But I ain't gonna let them hurt ya! You should know better then that!" I sighed "Do you want a coke?" She smiled "You bet." I bought her a coke and set back on the stool.

I seen Curly walk in. I guess Angela did too because she smiled and sat in my lap wrapping her arms around my neck. "Angela..." I warned.. She laughed "Don't be such a puss! Besides, if you had any balls you'd stand up to _Curly_ at least!"

Sure enough Curly seen and walked over. "Hey Ponyboy...what do you think you're doing?" I shrugged "Drinking a coke."

Curly "You uh, know Tim's out in the Parking lot?" I shrugged "Nope." He smirked "Didn't think so..Come on Angela." She didn't move. Curly narrowed his eyes "Angela...I know you don't wanna see Pony's face beat in."

Angela chuckled "Who's gonna do it? _You!_" she sneered. Curly shrugged with a grin and walked off.

Angela smiled "See! They're all talk!" I sighed "Then what's Tim doing?" She looked over to see Tim walk in, followed by Curly. Shit. She just laughed "Don't worry."

Little does she know I'm very worried, but I'm too tired to really care. Tim stepped in front of us "Hey Curtis. What do you think you're doing." I sighed "Drinkin a coke?"

He chuckled "That what you're calling it now? Come on Angie." Angela stuck her tongue out. Great. "Why don't you make me Tim?" He sighed "Come on...I don't wanna hurt you.." he said you...meaning not Angie, but me.

Angie pouted "Tim!" He grabbed her arm and shoved her over to Curly who promptly drug her outside. I sighed "Tim...I wasn't doing anything...she sat down in my lap and I didn't want to just shove her off."

He swung at me, but I ducked. Tim quickly grabbed my shirt and threw me onto the table...I broke a few glasses on my way down to the floor as the table flipped.

I was waiting for the almighty Tim to fly across and beat the tar out of me but he never came. Instead I heard Soda, Steve and Twobit wrestling with him.

I got up to see Twobit and Steve holding Tim's arms behind his back, and Soda yelling at him. "What did I tell you! He wasn't doing nothing! He stood right there and told you it was your slutty sister's fault!" Tim didn't like that and put up a fight again, but Steve and Twobit were able to hold him off.

Soda turned to me, still looking angry "What are you doing! Get out of here!" he yelled. I got up and ran out. Man, I'd hate to be around when they let ole' Tim loose again.

**Soda POV**

Twobit was trying to talk to me about Pony, but I wasn't really in the mood. After a while I sent the two of them-Twobit and Steve- to go watch for gas tendons.

It wasn't until some greaser ran in yelling "Tim's gonna kill Pony at the Dingo!" that I got up and ran out with Twobit and Steve.

When we got there I heard Pony tell Tim it wasn't his fault and so forth before Tim tried to hit him, and threw him across the table.

We wrestled Tim down, then I chewed him out before yelling at Pony to get out of there. He's so hard headed sometimes. I guess that's a good thing judging by the hit he just took when he fell to the floor.

I hope he's ok...and not stupid enough to go somewhere where they can find him easily. "Tim, I'm gonna have them let go of ya, but you're not gonna start a fight, and you ain't about to go beat up my little brother. Because I promise you that Darry and Me will have something to say about that. Alright."

Tim grunted, and I told Steve and Two bit to let go. They did, and Tim just stalked off warning me to tell pony to keep away from Angela. I nodded, and soon we headed back to work.

**Pony POV**

I ran down the street just a little ways before a familiar car pulled up. I almost ran for it again when I seen it was Tim's truck but Angela rolled the window down and told me to get in. I did, and she sped off.

We drove down the road a ways before she spoke up "Sorry about my brothers. I can't help it if they're complete assholes. Ya know?" I shrugged "Yea, I guess...but Angie?" She smiled "Yea?" I sighed..not sure how to tell her this...

"Um...I don't think we should see each other ya know? Not that I don't like you..." that's a lie...I never really liked her "...but I don't want a big fight on my hands. Call me chicken, say I'm scared of your brothers. I don't care. All I know is things are hard enough right now with Darry trying to keep us together."

I could tell she was gripping the steering wheel tighter, and her eyes looked kinda shiny with tears, But she's a pretty tough chick so I knew she wouldn't cry. "Alright Pony, I understand..I mean...How would we ever make it if the state took you away cause my dumbass brother beat you up?" She smiled a little.

I sighed "yea...listen if you could just drop me off at home..." She slammed on the brakes slamming my shoulder into the dashboard. "Ha! You're totally ditching me! And you think I'm gonna give you a free ride?" I pushed myself up off the dashboard.

I looked up to see she'd driven me back to the Dingo, and her brothers were waiting outside for me. "Screw off Curtis. I can be a bitch too ya know! Just get out!" She shoved me towards the door, which hurt because I think my shoulder's dislocated...

I climbed out, bracing myself to face Tim. He smirked "Come back for more eh?" I sighed "Tim...listen, I don't like your sister like that...we're not even together--" He shoved me against the car, holding onto my collar.

Angie crawled over to watch "Timmy! He tried to make a move on me in the car! Putting his hand up my skirt and what not!" Tim looked at me angrily. I was wide eyed "No! I didn't—" He slugged me...

I managed to shove him off, and made a run for it, but Curly grabbed my arm, jerking me back. There was a sickening crack as my shoulder was popped back into place– I guess I was right – And threw me towards Tim.

Pain ran through me like an air wave, and I gritted my teeth together to keep from screaming. Tim came over to pick me up off the ground, but I quickly pulled my knife out of my pocket. "Tim! I don't wanna fight! Come on! I don't like your sister!"

He looked mad and pulled his own blade...Now I was worried. I didn't think he'd actually fight back...well I did, but I didn't think he'd fight _Me_.

A red car sped into the parking lot, and everyone stopped for a second. Then Tim ran towards me with the knife...I ducked and got out of the way, and just as I stood back up I seen Dally run over and tackled Tim to the ground, snatching the knife. Then he pounded him in the face a few times before spitting on him. "Leave him the hell alone Shepard." he hissed.

He walked over to me, as I shoved the knife back into my pocket. Dally smirked "You ok kid?" I nodded "Hey Dal, I thought you were dead or something. You've been gone for two weeks." He smirked "I got in a bit of a fix, and skipped town for a little vacation, no biggy."

He smiled "Come on, let's get you home, and cleaned up before Darry finds out." I sighed and got into the car with Dally. He drove fast...which was kinda making me sick from having my arm dislocated. I don't know why. But It hurt like hell and I didn't like it.

I hung onto the door until we got home, then I went straight inside, and threw up in the toilet. Dally walked in and smirked "You been drinkin? Had to of, to be stupid enough to pull a blade on ole' Tim."

I threw up again, then wiped my mouth, and rinsed it out in the sink. Then I cleaned up the cut that was above my eye from Tim belting me. It wasn't too bad. I decided to just tell Darry I got in a little fight or something. No biggy.

I started to think about Soda...he seemed kinda mad at me. I didn't like it. I just can't take him being mad at me, and Darry being on my back 24/7. I just can't do it. Sometimes I wonder if there's an easier way...

Dally snapped into my thoughts "Hey kid, come on, we're gonna go talk to your brother at the DX." I shook my head "I don't want to go." He smirked "Sorry, but you have to. Ole' Tim sure can hold a grudge when it comes to Angie..even though I know that little broad asked for it."

I sighed and followed him to the car. He didn't drive as fast. I figured he felt kinda bad cause I got sick before. When we got there I thought about waiting in the car, but when I suggested it, Dally said he'd be here a while and for me to come inside.

I walked in after him. Soda was sitting at the register flipping through a magazine. Steve winked at Dally and I had no clue why...but I didn't like it. Dally smile "Ponyboy, I want you to come help me with something real quick alright?"

I shrugged "Alright." I noticed Soda look up from the magazine to see that I was there, but he didn't say anything, and I just followed Dally to the garage. He led me into a small closet where they kept the supplies and stuff. He sighed "I need you to help me find the box with the straws in it."

I looked at him like he was crazy "Why?" He shrugged "I want a straw. Hey, check that one over there." he pointed to the end of the closet. I walk over "Over where.." I heard the door shut behind me and quickly walked over and tried to open it.

He'd locked me in "Dally!" I yelled. He laughed "Just sit tight for a second, I'll go get a key from Soda...sorry bout that man!" he laughed and walked off. I sighed and sat down. Knowing him I could be there a while.

To my surprise he came back pretty quickly. But I was caught off guard to find Steve open the door, "They're in the back Soda..." he said simply. Soda walked in "What? Why are you here pony–" he was cut off by the sound of Steve shutting and locking the door.

We heard Dally and Steve laughing "You can thank Two bit later for this wonderful Idea!" they laughed "You two can stay in there until you kiss and make up!" they laughed as we heard them leave the garage.

I sighed and stared across the closet "Don't you have a key, or a trick for getting out of here?" Soda shook his head "Nope. It's usually Steve's job to get stuff out of here." He sighed and sat down next to me.

It was oddly quiet and I didn't like it. Soda sighed "You know the only way we're gonna get out of here is if we make up?" I shook my head "I ain't about to kiss you Sodapop...brother or not." He chuckled "No, just talk to me..why are we fighting?"

I shrugged "I'm just fed up with everything soda...I mean...one second I don't want your guy's help, and I just wish to god you'd all just leave me alone, but as soon as you do, I feel left out and kinda forgotten you know?"

Soda nodded "I just wanted to give you space... since you didn't seem to like all the pressure of us worrying over you..." I nodded "I know...I just...I want ya'll to worry, but don't over crowd me like I'm dying."

We talked like that for a while...after what seemed like hours we'd gotten onto other subjects like, school, girls– Angie in particular –, Track, and the dreams.

When it got quiet again Soda stood up and slid a piece of wire down the door opening it. "Hey! I thought you said you didn't know how to get out of here!" He chuckled "I was tired of us fighting..and figured if we weren't forced to make up, it wouldn't happen."


	8. Passing out

**Trial and Error**

Chapter 8

**Pony POV**

After Soda was finished working we walked home. I was tired for some reason and felt crappy from getting into the fight with Tim. Soda kept talking with Steve about something, Sandy I think, I'm not sure. I was zoned out and kinda liked it.

When we got home I went to my room and picked up a book. Still feeling tired I decided that reading a little bit might either wake me up, or make it possible for me to go to sleep sooner.

By the time I finished a couple chapters I was dead tired. I closed my book and laid down on my bed, just to close my eyes for a minute.

After a while Darry came in and shook me awake "Ponyboy, Dinner's ready, come on in and eat." I yawned tiredly and drug myself after Darry into the kitchen.

We were eating spaghetti. I didn't eat a whole lot. I wasn't really hungry. Afterwards I went back to my room. I could hear Darry and Soda talking in the other room.

"I worry about him Soda..." "...I know Darry, I do too, but you can't hound him all the time about it...it just makes him feel worse." "Soda, He just went back to sleep...he shouldn't be this tired." "I know Dar, but there's nothing we can do about it but let him sleep."

I sighed and drifted to sleep. Later that night I felt Soda crawl into bed, I rolled over to talk to him "Soda..I'm not sick." He yawned putting an arm around me "I know buddy." I sighed "Really soda...I'm fine...don't let Darry get all worried..."

He nodded, his eyes already closed "mh-hmm..." I didn't like that answer. He wasn't even listening. I sighed and went back to sleep.

_**Dream**_

_I ran_ _down the road only to find myself staring at two cops at the front door "They're gone." I seen Darry's eyes go wide, as his face became pale..._

_I watched as Soda cried. I wanted to cry, it hurt so much though...my throat was burning, and my eyes hurt. My stomach was turning, and all I wanted was mom and dad..._

_I was sitting in the backseat of the car...mom and dad were joking back and forth...I seen the car coming...I yelled but nothing came. I screamed at the top of my lungs but they couldn't hear me...I tried to reach for them to get their attention..._

_Something was holding me back, I kicked and reached for mom and dad...but I couldn't do anything about it...I could hear Soda and Darry saying my name...but I ignored it. _

_All the sudden I was in the front seat of a car...I was on the wrong side of the road and couldn't figure out why...then I seen mom and dad's car. I tried to steer the car out of the way, but something was holding me tight. I tried to push the invisible force away. _

_I seen a bright light as loud screeching noises rang in my ears as the car collided with mom and dad's. ..._

**Soda POV**

I started to wake up at the sound of pony crying lightly, but I was so tired, I fell back to sleep. I jumped awake at the sound of him yelling for mom and dad. "Pony? It's alright.." I quickly tried to wake him up calmly..

Darry came in turning the lights on "What's wrong?" he looked at pony worriedly, who was still asleep, and yelling. I wrapped my arms around him "pony, come on wake up..." he yelled and started to kick and screamed louder... "Pony! Ponyboy, stop it, and wake up.." I said

"Pony...Ponyboy!" Darry said. He picked Pony up and held him tight like a little kid again. I could tell it was difficult for Darry to cling onto him while he kicked and continued to yell.

He got quiet then just started pushing Darry away. Darry held him tighter, trying to talk him into waking up.

Pony's eyes shot open and he looked kinda pale. Darry rubbed his back "Shhh...it's ok buddy...just calm down." Pony was shaking and it looked like he'd cry soon.

I sighed "Come on, buddy, it's alright." I talked to him in a low voice. After about 30 minutes of calming him down, Darry led him to the kitchen. I followed. Pony drank a glass of milk. He seemed kinda spaced out still, just staring across the room.

Darry sat down "What was it about?" I sat down next to pony for support. I know he remembers it...the way he looks so scared without that blank look in his eyes...he knows.

**Pony POV **

I stared across the room. I could still feel my heartbeat racing. Darry sat down "What was it about?" Soda looked at me as he sat down next to me. "Little buddy?" he asked.

I sighed "I–I don't remember.." I don't know why but I'm too scared to tell them what I dreamt. I feel like it's my fault they're dead now...

Soda gave me a 'tell the truth' look. "I don't...r-really...I just...I'm just a little shook." I stared at the table. He rubbed my back for a little bit while I drank the milk.

Darry didn't take his eyes off me. And I was starting to get uncomfortable...then he spoke up "Pony, what was it about."

I looked at him puzzled "I told you I don't know..." He shook his head "You're lying...come on...You can tell us.."

I shook my head "I don't know...I don't remember..." Soda sighed "Come on Pony, we're your brothers...we know when you're lying."

I shook my head "I'm not...I don't remember...all I remember is wanting mom and dad..." Darry sighed "Fine, we'll try again tomorrow since you 'can't remember' right now." he got and walked out of the room.

Soda stood up putting a hand on my shoulder "Come on Buddy...Let's get to bed." I sighed and followed him. I didn't sleep well the rest of the night...and I felt bad because Soda stayed up trying to help me get back to sleep. I just couldn't do it.

Eventually I faked it until he went to sleep then I wondered into the living room. I convinced myself that it wasn't my fault they were dead, and managed to get to a light sleep until morning. But it still wasn't a lot.

**Soda POV**

I felt like crap when Darry came in and woke me up "Come on little buddy, you've got to get to work, and I've got to get the kid to school."

I sighed and drug myself out of bed. I was too tired to take a shower, and just put on some jeans, and my dx shirt. Darry was standing infront of Pony who was slumped down in a chair...

"I know you remember! Why can't you just tell me? Huh? I'm worried pony! You were kicking and screaming and it took every bit of 30 minutes to get you calmed down! Now what was it so we can figure out what's wrong!"

I frowned, this wasn't helping...Pony looked up at him, sad and disappointed...Darry sighed "Well?" Pony stared at him, then set up "You really wanna know?"

Darry "Yes Ponyboy! How else am I suppose to help you if you don't tell me!" he asked a little annoyed. Pony gave him this almost angry look and said "I dreamt you were yelling at me!" He got up and walked out of the room...I seen him grab his school book before walking out the door..

Darry was wide eyed..I walked over to him "Darry...He didn't mean that...He was just mad..." Darry sat down "What if he did.."

I sighed "Darry, I know he didn't...he was still lying to us..I don't know why, but..he is...just give him some space alright? I'm gonna go walk him to school..." Darry nodded and I grabbed my shoes as I headed out the door.

I jogged to catch up with him. Then slowed down a bit "Pony...you really hurt Darry back there..." He glanced at me "I know." I sighed "Then why did you do it?" He stared at the ground "I wanted to hurt him." he said quietly.

I stared at him "What do you mean you wanted to hurt him?" He shrugged "I don't know..he's always yelling at me, and hurting me that way...so I wanted to hurt him."

I sighed. It was a quiet walk the rest of the way. He headed into the school then I headed back to work. Man was I tired. I hadn't eaten or drank anything all morning.

When I got to work, I signed in and drank a coke and ate one of those little breakfast muffins. The boss came in told me I had some work in the garage to finish up and threatened to cut pay if it wasn't finished by tomorrow morning.

I had a lot of work to do so I got started. After a while I was nearly falling asleep while working. I was reconnecting some wired when I cut the crap out of my hand...I cursed, and rinsed out the cut before putting a band-aid around it. It hurt like hell.

I went back to work shortly. Around noon Steve and Twobit dropped in. I was happy to see them, but not so happy to see Pony wasn't there. "Where is he?" I asked.

Steve shrugged "Twobit was suppose to find him." he picked up wrench and started to work on the car I was working on. I looked at Twobit. "Well?"

Twobit shrugged "The kid was already asleep at one of the tables...said he wasn't hungry at all and to just make sure I woke him up when I got back so he wasn't late for class...and there was something else..." he thought for a second "Oh! And I wasn't suppose to tell...you...that...oh..." He looked sheepish "umm...can you forget that?"

I shook my head "Grab him one of those sandwiches in the case over by the fountain drinks, and tell him I said to eat it."

Twobit did, and soon they had to leave. I was still tired but I had to get the car done...I was tightening some bands on this old truck...when I stood up and felt kinda dizzy. I walked towards the main part of the store to sit down for a while...

The last thing I remember is feeling like I was going to throw up.

**Pony POV**

When Twobit and Steve got to school, Twobit told me I had to eat the sandwich due to Soda's orders...then Steve chewed me out because Soda was tired looking. I sighed and ate the sandwich.

Steve promised me I was going with them after school to the Dx to see Soda whether I liked it or not. I didn't but I wasn't going to argue. To tell you the truth I hate Steve, but I don't really want to hurt Soda by fighting with him.

After school Steve met me in the hall as I shoved my books in my locker. I sighed and followed him out to the car. Twobit was trying his best to crack jokes and liven the mood. I'm sorry to say I don't think it was going to happen.

When we got there I headed inside after Steve who told me to go to the garage and talk to Soda. I sighed and walked back to the garage. I opened the door to find Soda pale, and passed out on the floor, I got wide eyed "STEVE! TWOBIT! GET IN HERE!" I yelled as I quickly got onto my knees next to Soda, I picked his head up and shook him "Soda! Soda wake up! Soda! Now! Get up!" I said frantically.

He mumbled something, but didn't move. "Soda! Wake up! Come on!" Steve was next to him, grabbing Soda's arm "Stand him up!" he barked...I took Soda's other arm and we started to help him up "I can't..." he mumbled.

Steve "Yes you can, stand up!" I was shaking but I didn't care "Soda...Why can't you stand up, what's wrong?" He leaned on me, nearly collapsing... Steve and I held him up "My legs won't let me.." he mumbled.

We brought him over to a beat up love seat thing that was in the garage. "Sit down Soda..." he shook his head as Steve and I sat him down, but he just crawled forward falling onto the floor laying down.

Steve sighed and sat down "Soda..." He mumbled something that we couldn't understand. I sat down next to him "S-soda? What's wrong?" I could tell my voice was kinda shaky. I could feel my entire body shaking something awful.

Steve glared at me "Pony, why don't you go into the main store and get yourself together?" I stared at him "Just shut the hell up Steve!" I snapped. I got up anyways, and left before I did something I'd regret.

After about 10 minutes of sitting out in the store front, Soda walked in shakily. I looked up "Are you alright?" he gave me a weak smile. "Yea...I think so...I just need to eat a little something..." he looked pale, and still shaky...

He ate some plain crackers, and drank some chocolate milk. He was still pale, and Steve told him to check out, and said that he'd finish the car when Soda objected.

Steve gave me the keys to his car, threatened me black and blue, then had me drive Soda home. I felt like crap and now I was scared for Soda, and guilty because it was probably my fault he was sick.

I told Darry what had happened, and he flipped out over Soda, and called the Doctor. While he did this I walked around to the back of the house.

I sat there and cried for a while. For making Soda sick. For making Darry worry. For having those dreams. For killing mom and dad–even though I knew I hadn't done it, it still bothered me–for making life hard for steve, and everyone else I ever hang around. It was enough to make me sick...enough so that once I was done crying I threw up from being so shaken.


	9. So what, I'm sick

**Trial and Error**

Chapter 9

**Pony POV**

After a while Darry called outside for me "Ponyboy? Are you out here?" I sighed and walked inside...still feeling a little sick myself.

Darry felt my forehead when I walked in "Hey, are you alright...you look kinda pale." I just shook him off "I'm just a little shaken up...I'm fine." I walked towards my room but Soda, who was sitting on the couch, stopped me "Hey buddy, I'm fine..I was just feeling kinda weak, and sick ya know?"

I nodded, and headed back to my room. I sat down and read for a while. Until Soda came in and laid down on the bed. "Pony...what was the dream about?"

I sighed "I don't know soda.." He set up "pony, I'm just gonna worry about you more if I know you're lying to me. I know Steve's been forcing you to eat and act like you're fine...so just give it up and let me help you."

I sighed "You really want to know?" he nodded so I continued "I ummm...I dreamt about the night mom and dad were killed, alright? At first I was in the car and couldn't do anything about it, then I was in the other car and I was the one to hit them...and there was nothing I could do to stop it..."

Soda sighed "Is that what's been bothering you?" I shrugged...he didn't seem convinced. "What else?" I shook my head "Nothing..." He sighed "Come on Ponyboy, tell me..I just want to help. Besides, you'll feel better afterwards."

I sighed "Well...Then today when you got sick, or whatever, and passed out...God Soda, I don't think my heart's ever beat that fast before. I was terrified. And It was my fault...the lack of sleep you got, on top of not getting to eat much...it was my fault.."

Soda shook his head "Pony...first off it wasn't your fault...second off, I'm fine...really I was just weak from not eating..that was my fault for not taking the 5 minutes to eat before I started working."

I shook my head "Soda! You don't understand...I seen you laying there, not moving, even when I shook you, you weren't coming to! I was terrified...I kept imagining mom and dad laying there lifeless...then looking at you...I swear I thought you was dead or something.." I was shaking now...and went back to my book in hopes he would drop it and let me calm down.

Soda was quiet for a while...He just laid back on the bed. I continued reading my book. I heard soda get up and figured he was going to go to the living room or something, but was surprised to feel him but his hands on my shoulders. "Hey buddy, calm down..." he said quietly rubbing my shoulders.

I realized that I was crying...not really sobbing, but tears were streaking down my face. I stared at the words on the page, not reading them...I couldn't think of what had me crying since I had tried to focus on my book. Soda continued to sooth me though, and got me to calm down.

By the time I was done crying, I had my head in my arms while he rubbed my back and shoulders to calm me. After a long silence he spoke up "Ponyboy? You wanna talk now?" I shook my head, and set up, wiping the tears away.

He kept his hand on my back for comfort "Come on buddy.." he said quietly. I sighed and got up, we sat down on the bed, and we talked...I told him everything. Every thought that crossed my mind, every fear, and every fault I gave myself. All the times I blamed myself for something that I didn't do...I told him all of it.

I hate to say I started bawling again in the middle of it. But I'm so frustrated, and sick of myself, and these thoughts, that I couldn't help it. I felt like I'd lost all the control I had. And just let it go. I couldn't think to contain it anymore.

**Soda POV**

Pony broke down...I felt horrible, and responsible for it. I should have eaten and maybe taken better care of myself. Then he wouldn't have had to freak out about me passing out. Truth is I've been missing lunch or breakfast more regularly now...not that I try to, but I just don't have time to eat. I'll change that now.

I tried to get him to calm down...but when we'd get to talking again he'd just break down again. I felt horrible but I figured, he should do it now while I'm here. Rather then when there's only one last straw, and he goes to extremes...

After a while he'd calm down again, and started talking quietly. He cried a little when he was done talking, then just told me he was sick from crying and went to sleep. I let him. I figured after all that bawling his stomach might be a bit upset.

I left him alone and went to the living room. Darry was sitting in the quiet room with just the table lamp on. He looked up at me, I knew he'd heard all the crying. He seemed worried...

"What did he say?" he asked breaking the silence. I sat down "He's just stressed out...Between me getting sick..his nightmares...and all the other nonsense he's worked up in his head..."

Darry sighed "Did you find out about the dream?" I nodded "Something about seeing mom and dad die...then being the guy in the other car and being the one to kill them..." Silence fell again.

After a while Darry got up and ate a little something before going to bed. He had work early tomorrow. I ate a sandwich before going to sleep.

Later that night I felt pony jerk up, then he flipped the lights on...he was breathing heavily, and I sat up "Hey buddy, calm down.." I rubbed his back seeing he was shaking quite a bit..

I got him calmed down, then talked to him quietly until he fell asleep. I felt horrible...almost responsible. And for the first time in a while I missed mom and dad so much I cried myself to sleep.

**Pony POV**

The next morning I got up and let Soda sleep in a bit...Darry had already left for work. He always makes me feel bad when he does that.

When Soda had slept in as much as possible and I had breakfast ready I woke him up, and made him eat. He didn't say anything about it. I hope he wasn't mad at me...or thinking I was over reacting. I probably was but still...

He wanted to walk me to school but Steve said they'd be late for work...and since the little episode yesterday had Soda's boss on edge, he decided to go with Steve, and had Twobit walk me.

I went through the day with at least 4 teachers and staff members asking me if I was ok...they usually do that to the kids who come to school with bruises from their parents...but I didn't care. I just shrugged it off.

I kinda when through school that day, tired, dazed, sick, and with a headache. I just didn't feel good at all. Before I knew it, it was over, and I walked with Twobit to the Dx station. It was Friday so Steve just skipped school.

When I got there, I was glad to see Soda on two feet still. He smiled "Hey pony, how are you feeling?" I shrugged "Fine...You doing alright?" He sighed, and wiped the grease off his hands, and walked over. He put his hands on my shoulders "Quit looking at me like that ya hear?" He told me "It was a one time deal alright? I'm fine Ponyboy.."

I looked away from him. "I know..." He pulled my chin up "Listen Kid, I'm fine, take care of yourself for me alright? That's what I'm worried about right now? Alright?" I nodded. "You're looking a little pale buddy...why don't you get a coke or something and relax alright?"

I nodded, and just sat down against a wall to wait. I guess I dosed off 'cause after a while Soda lightly shook me awake "Come on buddy, time to get home." I yawned and followed him home.

We had a light dinner. Everyone was quiet. I figured Soda had told Darry about last night. Although the way I bawled I'm sure Darry heard. I just hope no one else was home when it happened.

Afterwards I read a book, and then went to bed. I overheard Darry and Soda talking though. "He looks sick Soda.." "I know Darry, but I'm sure he'll get over it easily...just give him some space..I don't want to upset him again...not after last night..."

I felt a little shook after I heard that... 'after last night' ? What does that mean? Is he worried? Scared? Mad? Annoyed? I don't understand.

I went to sleep because I didn't feel like thinking that over. I still felt sick. I thought about being a hermit and just staying in my room all day tomorrow.

**Soda POV**

After a while of talking to Darry I went to bed. That night I could hear Pony whimpering every once in a while, and he was constantly moving around. I could tell he was upset or really sick..

The next morning I got up and made breakfast. Darry was working an extra day. I had the day off because my boss wanted me to get well after that episode.

I checked on pony. He felt hot. I woke him up and told him to eat something, then take a cool shower. He was reluctant, but I made him do it anyways.

He was still warm. I was sure he had a fever so I made him lay on the couch with a blanket so I could keep an eye on him. He objected and just wanted to sleep in the room but I told him I'd feel better if he was in here.

I settled down in Darry's armchair, and dosed off. I woke up to Twobit running in with Steve on his tail "GET BACK HERE YOU DRUNK!"

Steve tackled Twobit, and snatched a letter from him. I sighed, seeing pony set up tiredly. I got up "Twobit, leave him alone...You two gotta keep it down, I'm tired, and Pony's sick..."

Twobit frowned "Just kill the fun from the beginning..." Steve shoved the letter in his pocket "Damned thief..." he muttered towards Twobit.

I got pony and me a glass of milk and took one in there for him. He muttered a thanks and drank the milk quietly. I worried about him, but I tried not to go too overboard because I knew he hated to worry us.

After a while I made some sandwiches and stuff for pony and me to eat. He said he wasn't hungry but I made him eat anyways. He was being awfully quiet today. I figured it was just because he was sick, so I let it slide. He slept off and on for the rest of the day. I had a bit of a headache but it went away with an aspirin.

**Pony POV**

I felt sick. And I wanted to go to my room. But soda wouldn't have it. I slept off and on. I wasn't really getting any rest from it though.

When Steve and Twobit showed up Soda made me eat some, then I snuck off to my room and read a little bit. I was starting to feel a little better.

I read a couple books all the way through then took another nap. I woke up and heard soda and darry talking in the living room. It was about me...

"But you don't understand him dar, you and I both know that."

"I know...but...I still worry about him just the same!"

"I know you do, I do too, but we've got to give him space...he'll come to us when he's ready..."

"But Soda...what if when he's ready is too late and it's a bigger problem?"

"Darry, what's he gonna do? Develop cancer?"

"You never know with that kid...for all we know he'll show up with some pregnant girl. You just can't assume with him."

"I know..but...let's just give him some space..."

"Fine..."

I then heard some shuffling around then heard the sink come on in the kitchen and the rattling of dirty dishes. I sighed and laid back for a while before getting bored and going into the living room.

Soda grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the couch next to him. He threw an arm around my shoulders "Hey, how's my favorite little brother?" I looked at him, knowing he was planning something "What do you want.."

He smiled "Wanna go to the movies or something tomorrow night? Take our minds off things?" I studied him "Wouldn't you rather go with Sandie?" he frowned "What makes you think I love her more then you?" I stood up "Lots of things." I headed into the kitchen.

Soda followed "Pony..." I got a coke out of the fridge ignoring him... Soda continued "Pony..you know I love you more...you're my brother!" I turned to face him "And she'll be your wife, then she'll come first! I'm not dumb Sodapop!" I snapped at him.

He frowned "Pony...you know it's not like that..." I shook my head "I'm not stupid...you're going to leave me for her or the next girl that roams around...you'll marry them, and be happy, leaving me with Darry, who will probably kill me trying to get me through college. I'm not dumb."

They were both looking at me now, but I didn't care. I had it figured out. By the time I got out of high school Darry would be pushing me like all hell broke loose to get into college, so I could 'have what he couldn't have' and Soda would be married and happy with a bunch of kids running around, just like the perfect family.

While I ran my butt off trying to get into college to make Darry happy, and when I failed Darry would either chew me up and spit me out, or completely forget about me..and Soda will be too distracted with his family to even notice.

Then I would slowly rot to death in the streets watching Soda happily eating dinner with his family, and Darry finally taking his shot at college, or a better life.

I could see it all so perfectly it scared me. I just walked past Soda and Darry and locked myself in my room. I needed to read or something. Something to take my mind away from this place...to treasure island...or another city...or another life...just take me away...


	10. Wreck

Trial and Error

Chapter 10

**Soda POV**

I couldn't sleep too well. I don't know why. I guess I was still worried about Ponyboy. What pony had said earlier shook me up quite a bit..he thought I'd just leave and forget about him?...

I know Darry was upset. He told me he wasn't going to bother pony anymore. He said he's not even going to talk to him about school or how he's feeling...he's just going to back off completely. I don't know how long he can pull it off.

Pony got up without saying anything, and left for school as soon as possible. I felt horrible. I slowly got ready for work, and told Darry I'd walk.

When I got there I signed in, and slowly got to work on a corvette that didn't want to run right. I worked on it slowly. I felt like everything was in slow motion.

Now I know why they called it depression. It just felt like everything was pressing down on you all at once. I tried to shake it off when Sandie showed up.

She gave me a hug and kiss "Hey babe, what's up? You seem upset?" she smiled. I smiled a little bit for her "I'm fine, don't worry about it." I gave her a light kiss.

She looked at me unsure, but let it go, and put her arms around me. "You wanna go out tonight?" I frowned "I don't know..." she lost her smile "What do you mean you don't know? We haven't spent time with each other for almost 2 weeks!" She snapped.

I sighed "I know...I know...I'm just not feeling ok...we'll go alright? No problem...tonight..." she pouted a little "Why do I have to throw a fit for you to go out with me?" I felt my heart drop "No...Sandie...it's not like that..it's just that..pony's been sick a lot lately and I've been worried about him...you know? So I've lost a lot of sleep..."

She looked at me worriedly "Maybe that's just what we'll do tonight...sleep." she smiled meaningfully. I smiled a little too. She had to leave a little while later, so I headed back to work. I bet she didn't mean it. She never does.

**Pony POV**

I hurried off to school. I knew I'd upset Darry and Soda. I heard them talking after I went to my room. Darry was mad at himself, and Soda was all out shocked. And all I wanted to do was curl up and die. I hated hurting my brothers like that, but I've been thinking that too long to keep it cooped up.

School was a drag. I couldn't focus. I kept zoning out. And it seemed like every teacher in the school knew it. They were all watching me like hawks, and seemed to ask me every question the second I stopped paying attention.

"Mr. Curtis! Answer the question!" Mrs. Berhle barked. I snapped too "Oral Sex?" I guessed. She got mad, as the class erupted into laughed "NO! The Square Root of 121 is NOT Oral Sex! GO TO THE OFFICE!"

I sighed and picked up my books, and walked to the office. I sat down, and waited until the principal called me in. She smiled, and sighed "Pony, what did you do?"

I shrugged "I'm sorry...I zoned out...cause I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night...and when she called on me I got the answer wrong...and the class found it so funny she sent me here.." the people in the office had been real nice to me lately since mom and dad died...I would rather been beaten with the 'board of education' then to loose mom and dad any day.

She sighed "Alright Pony, how about you sit up here at the office until next hour, then you can go alright? You've got about a 30 minute nap that way." she gave me a wink, and let me leave. I laid out across a couple of the seats in the lobby, and did just that...sleep.

It wasn't until I heard the bell ring to switch class that I got up again. I felt a little more rested, but I still felt like crap because of what I did.

The rest of the day went on like that. Me zoning out, getting in trouble...and getting more homework. I wasn't mad, or upset about it though...in fact, in a way I was happy. That's more for me to do, which is more time for me to be by myself...and more excuse to avoid them.

After school was over I decided to walk home. I left before anyone could offer me a ride. I was walking down the road from the school when a car pulled up "Ponyboy...get in the car." It was soda...I kept walking. I don't know why but getting into the car with him sounded like a bad idea.

"Ponyboy! Get in the car!" he sounded...mad? No...something wasn't right...I looked up to see he was scared "Pony! Get in the car!" I looked around and seen 4 guys trailing me...and now that Soda had pulled up they started to run towards me...

I ran around the truck and got in, Soda sped off. "Listen kid...that was some of the Brumley boys...I hear Tim's paying them in Dope to beat the tar outta you. Now I suggest you be a little more careful."

He seemed snappy...almost annoyed with me. I just stared at him "Why did you come? It's not like I knew." he didn't look at me "Apparently you weren't even smart enough to know they were trailing you."

I stared at him "Stop the f-cking car then, Soda." he glared at me. The rest of the ride was quiet...at least until the car came. We were driving through a stop light...it was green...I know it was because I was focusing on the rules of driving to keep myself from getting mad at Soda right now...

A mustang tried to run the red light...and smacked into the side of the truck. Soda didn't have time to react, and just slammed on the brakes as the truck spun.

I faintly remember the car turning over. I don't know how many times, and I couldn't remember if I had worn my seatbelt. I remember sharp pain all over my body, followed by a numb, empty feeling.

I heard someone...no...several people...there was screaming...and people saying something about...9 1 1...but I wasn't sure. It didn't make sense...

I tried my hardest to remember what happened even though it replayed in my head over and over again. There was the sound of breaking glass...or metal?...and someone was talking...I knew them...

"Wait...Pony...Get my brother!" "Sir! You need to calm down...We're doing the best we can...please laid back down on the stretcher..." "No! He's not moving! Help him! Help_ Him_!"

My head hurt and I wished they'd stop yelling. I wondered who that guy's brother was. I felt like the blood was rushing to my head, I cracked my eyes open...nothing made sense..then I seen I was upside down. Pain shot through me in a split second, and I screamed.

That was great. Now my head hurt worse, and other people were screaming because I screamed. Great. I felt someone holding my arm...I felt them moving around me...but not next to me. It was like they were there, and I was here. But we were in the same place.

Soon I was being turned and pulled out of the truck. I moaned in pain, and finally felt my muscles relax a bit...I heard a high pitched screaming...I hated it. I tried to set up to hit whoever was screaming but someone pushed me down... "Stay down son...you shouldn't move."

"Pony?" It was soda's voice. "Pony? You awake?" I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't see anything. It was all blurry. "Yea soda?" my voice sounded funny. It was hoarse and scratchy. "Oh pony! I'm so sorry!" his voice was weird.

I wish everything would stop being so weird. I forced my eyes to focus on him. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen at all. I-I couldn't do anything...I'm sorry.." I looked at him. He was crying...that was why he sounded weird.

"It don't matter." I said slowly "It ain't your fault.." it hurt to talk. I wanted to go back to sleep. Soda was still crying. I looked at him for a second...he was pretty banged up. There was a bad scratch along his shoulder. I could see the blood seeping through the bandages around it.

I felt overwhelmingly tired. Everything got dark, and I fell asleep. I could hear soda off and on. He was still crying next to me. After a while, I faintly heard Darry telling soda to go back to his bed. Soda didn't want to, but Darry made him. After a while, I seen Soda asleep in a hospital bed next to me.

Darry was sitting up in a chair in between the beds. He was sleeping, or dosing there. It was dark outside so I assumed it was late.

I felt horrible, and numb, so I went back to sleep. I dreamt that I was in the car with mom and dad when they got hit, and I was scared to death when I woke up in the hospital. Then I slowly remember what had really happened, and relaxed just a little, before the pain put me to sleep again.

I heard Sodapop crying again, and Darry telling him it wasn't his fault. I felt detached like I was watching it from somewhere else. I wanted so bad to stand up and say "I'm alright soda...don't worry about it." but I couldn't.

I remember darkness again, and the next time I woke up, Soda was sitting close to me starting to dose off...his head falling slowly, then jerking up.

I looked at him for a moment before the sound, pain, and memory all came back to me in one headache. "S-soda.." I said hoarsely. He looked up at me "Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly "What happened?" I asked to clear things up in my head. I couldn't remember fact from dream, and it was starting to kinda scare me.

Soda "oh..um...we were coming home...after school..and a car hit us..." he said slowly "we uh..flipped over 5 or 6 times..then s-stopped when we hit the side of a building..and uh..we were upside down kinda...and someone called 911..."

I coughed a little, sending pains throughout my body. He jumped up when I yelped. "Are you alright?" I nodded slowly "yea..go on." he sighed worriedly and slowly sat back down "Well...they got me out...and then got you out...they uh...thought you might be dead at the s-scene but umm...you pulled t-through..."

I took it all in. Remembering bits and pieces of it. I remember spinning around...and feeling like the blood was going to my head...but that was about it.

It was quiet for a while, until I fell asleep again. I later woke up, seeing a familiar ceiling. I smiled, and tried to set up, but yelped in pain. I caught myself though, and it wasn't too loud. I looked up to see that Darry had brought the recliner in my room and was sitting in it, asleep.

I thought that was weird and couldn't figure out why he'd done that, but slowly remembered what happened. I sighed and cleared my throat a little–it was still soar– "Darry?...Darry.." he woke up "You alright ponyboy?" I nodded "You're gonna be late for work if you sleep too long..." I said absently.

He shook his head a little "Don't worry, Just rest for now..." I sighed "I'm not tired.." He smiled a little "That don't surprise me...you've slept for nearly two weeks now.."

It was my turn to be a little shocked "Two weeks?" He nodded "You scared me to death kid...and soda still ain't quit crying when he sees ya laying there.."

I stared across the room...two weeks...two weeks of my life gone. Wasted by laying in a bed...two weeks...and probably more...by the time I get back to health it will be at least 3 or 4 weeks...almost a month...a month of my life gone...

Darry snapped into my thoughts "Are you hungry?" I nodded. He smiled "Figured you would be. I'll go make you some soup..." he got up and left, but I think I fell asleep before he came back.

The next time I woke up it was dark and I could hear Soda's light breathing next to me. I looked at him, he looked exhausted even as he slept. I felt bad for making him cry so much, and probably loose sleep.

The next morning I woke up, hearing Soda shuffling around, getting dressed. I opened my eyes and smiled as he walked around in his jeans trying to find his shirt...he looked under the bed, then when he looked back up, he smiled seeing I was awake. "Hey buddy, feeling alright?"

I nodded "Yea..wanna help me up?" he got this real serious look on his face "No pony...You ain't allowed to move...you got really banged up..."

I sighed "I don't want to lay here all the time..." He shook his head "I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to do this to ya...but those are doctor's orders..."

I looked at him for a second "Soda..it's not your fault. That guy tried to run a red light. No biggy. Really, don't worry about it..." He shook his head "Pony, I couldn't help but think that maybe the last things we ever said to each other was a fight. I didn't want that. You had me scared to death."

I sighed "I know...I'm sorry..." He sighed "I'll get ya something to eat, just relax alright?" I sighed "Fine..."

After a while he brought me in some breakfast, then carefully helped me set up so I could eat. He stayed with me all morning keeping me company.

Then when he had to get to work, he gave me my book to read. I read for a little bit, but it was giving me a headache so I stopped.

Twobit was in the other room supposedly watching me. He came in after a while to check on me. I soon went to sleep feeling really tired.

I dreamt about the car accident over and over again. But it didn't really scare me. It was too surreal. I woke up a couple times, and Twobit talked to me for a while.

After about noon though I slept until Darry got home around 7. Soda made dinner, which turned out normal, and sat with me while I ate.

The rest of the night was quiet. Soda had brought the radio into the room for me to listen too since I couldn't read too well without getting a headache. It was a long 2 weeks before I had to go back to the hospital for a check up.

I wasn't looking forward to it.


	11. Doctor's Visit II

Trial and Error

Chapter 11

**Soda POV**

Darry had to work. So I was taking pony in for his check up. I felt horrible for the wreck. I woke pony up and told him to take a shower and get cleaned up for the appointment. He trudged in there, he still had a limp in his right leg where it'd been cut open when the car collided with the passenger side.

His entire right arm was bruised something awful too. And his back was thrown out of place. I felt really bad because I made it out with just a scratch, and a couple bruises. I feel stupid for letting it happen. And I felt horrible, because of what he could have died remembering. It hurt too much to think that our last conversation could have been a fight.

I shook the thoughts from my head, and put some eggs, and bacon on a plate for him. He soon walked in, with just his pants on, and I'm sure that took all the effort he had. It hurt him a lot to move about. I don't blame him judging by those bruises..

He sat down slowly, and then started to eat, little by little. I sat down next to him, and started to eat my breakfast. It was quiet, and pony just stared at the table..I felt horrible. I wanted to shoot myself for what I'd done to him. He seemed hurt...not just physically... I couldn't look at him.

After he was finished eating he got up and went to brush his teeth...and put a shirt on–which he needed my help– and put his shoes on. Soon we slowly trudged out. I got into the car, and put my seatbelt on. He slowly walked around and opened the car door...I noticed he took his time climbing inside.

He put his seatbelt on, and closed the door, staring at his feet the entire time. I started the car, which nearly gave him a heart attack, He gripped the handle on the side of the door, and got wide eyed, and white. I looked over at him quickly, and put my hand on his shoulder "Hey, calm down buddy...it's alright.."

It took a minute for him to calm down completely. I slowly started to drive down the road...noticing he never let go of the car door. I felt horrible. We came to the intersection where we'd been hit...You could see where the truck had wiped out...it was pretty bad..

Pony was wide eyed..the light was red so we stopped. Before I knew what was happening he flipped the seatbelt off, and got out the truck quickly, and ran over to the sidewalk... "Pony! What are you doing? Get back in the car.."

He shook his head and was wide eyed. I sighed, and pulled the door shut and pulled off the road once the light was green and parked in a nearby parking lot. I walked over to him, to find him sitting against a building with his face buried in his arms which were rested on his knees.

I touched his shoulder lightly, and he pulled away for a second before relaxing again. "Ponyboy? Come on buddy...it's alright..." I said quietly. He didn't look up, or move. I sat on my knees seeing how this may take a little bit.

I put my arm around his shoulders and talked to him quietly for a while. "Come on buddy...it's alright...I know you're scared...heck, I should be too, but I..I made it out okay...you didn't...come on...we're gonna be late..."

Pony just shook his head, and kept his face in his arms. Never saying a word. It felt like we'd sat there for an hour like that. Me talking, and him just sitting there shaken up. I glanced at my watch and seen we'd only wasted 20 minutes, and tried again to coax him into getting into the car so we could get to the doctors. He still refused. I sighed, knowing I had to get him there, and helped him up before we started walking down the street to the clinic. He walked slow since it hurt to pull at the stitches over the gash in his leg, but we made it there in another 30 minutes.

The doctor took him into the room to change out the stitches. I waited around in the waiting room. I was tired, and kinda shook from his reactions earlier. I felt horrible. So horrible. I can't believe I did that to him...

He soon came out, and the doctor gave me his prescription for pain medication. He had said that night that pony wouldn't need any...and pony only complained about soreness...So I asked the doctor about it while Pony was signing up for his next appointment. The doctor just told me that pony said he was hurting real bad.

He hadn't told me or Darry this...and it scared me. The doctor shook my hand and walked off. Pony walked over to me with a tired look on his face. "Come on Buddy..let's get home.." We walked back to the truck, and I opened the door. Pony just stood there.. "Come on...I'll drive slow, and take the back roads..." I said tiredly.

He shook his head "Soda...I just...can't." Ouch. That ripped my heart out. He stared at me with wide eyes, they ripped through me like a puppy that you belted for the first time in it's short life. Pure Fear written all over his face. I stared at him, hating myself more and more for what I'd done.

**Pony POV**

I don't know why, but I couldn't get into the car. Every time I thought about it, my heart started racing, and I felt panicky...

Soda "Please Ponyboy...I know it scares you...but..you gotta trust me..." he looked like he'd cry...that made me feel horrible... I slowly climbed into the truck and put my seat belt on... he put a hand on my shoulder "It's gonna be fine buddy..I promise..."

I nodded, he started the car, I felt that same rush of adrenaline that gets ya so scared. I focused on keeping my breathing slow and even, but every time I glance up to the road I felt my heart race. I found myself clutching the door handle, and the edge of the seat. I could see soda kinda watching me from the corner of his eye.

I leaned over and put my head on the dashboard and just focused on the floor and my torn up converse. I felt sick, but pushed it to the back of my mind. Soda made a bunch of turns that I didn't remember. I figured he was taking the back roads like he said he would. I could tell we weren't going very fast either.

Soon I felt the car turn and stop. He shut the engine off, and rubbed my back for a second "You're shaking like a leaf Pony...you alright?" I set up, "Yea.." I said quietly, and got out of the truck. He shut the door, and headed up to the house with me "You want me to go to the drug store and get your medicine Ponyboy?"

I shook my head "no...wait and ask Darry if we've got enough money...I can go without it if we don't got the money right now.." Soda shook his head "I'll work some overtime, if you need the medicine tell me now." I sighed "No, soda, I don't need it." I headed into the other room. I could tell that bugged him...I knew the doctor had told him about the pains...

I laid down on the bed. My leg was killing me...and I had a headache, but I'm glad it's over with. I hope Darry doesn't get mad that I didn't tell him I was hurting... He'll probably chew me out. I just hope I get rid of this headache before then.

I got up and went to the bathroom for an aspirin. I took a few, then went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Soda was jotting down a grocery list it looked like... He glanced up "You sure? You're still shaking..." I held out my hand and looked at it. I was, but I just shrugged it off. "I'm fine, I took an aspirin."

Soda looked at me skeptically, then sighed and went back to jotting stuff down, looking in the fridge before writing something else down. "You going to the store?" I asked. He looked up for a second "yea, you need anything?" I shook my head "Just wondering..." Soda "I can stop at the drug store on my way.." I shook my head "Not until I talk to darry." Soda slammed the pen down "God damn it Ponyboy! If you're hurtin' tell me and I'll pay for the fucking medicine myself! But I ain't gonna just stand by and let you hurt like that!"

I just shook my head "Don't waste your money." He threw the pen across the room angrily, then grabbed the list and left. I felt bad...but I don't want him spending his money on me like that..I seen the prescription, it was gonna cost at least 20 dollars plus tax...

I looked around for a good book to read, then settled down on the couch, and started in on it. Soon I heard the truck pull back into the drive way. I hoped he was cooled down now. I'd hate for him to be mad at me...He soon walked in with a couple of sacks with food in them.

I followed him to the kitchen to help him put stuff away. I started in on one sack and started putting stuff away. "Here Pony.." he tossed me a small bag. I looked inside and see the prescription bottle "Soda! What part of don't waste your money don't you get!" I snapped putting it on the table.

He shook his head "Take em, I mean it ponyboy, I don't want you hurtin." he continued putting stuff away. I finished putting stuff away then went back to the living room and started reading again.

He walked in and dropped the bottle on my book "Take them. Now." he said sternly. I just dropped them on the couch, and continued reading. Soda grabbed the book from my hands and threw it across the room "PONYBOY! I am not kidding! Take the pills!"

I looked up at him, he seemed real upset. "Soda..I've done enough to you. I don't need to be taking your money too." He started to pull at his hair and growled at himself "God damn it Pony! What do I have to say to convince you? I've done worse to you within the past few days! Getting you hurt in that wreck is killing me! And now you won't take the medicine to make you well because you want to help me! Help me by letting me help you! Please, I'm begging you!" he sounded desperate..

I sighed, and picked up the bottle and took one of the pills, he picked up and read it, then handed it back to me "It says to take two every 6 hours..." I gave him my best I-really-don't-want-to look but he gave me his pathetic do-it-for-me look, so I took another one.

I have to admit..after an hour I stopped hurting, which was heaven in hell for me, but I missed the bit on the label that says it might cause drowsiness, and fell sleep reading on the couch. I kinda woke up listening to darry and soda. One of those times where you wake up and hear them talking and you're kinda too shy to let them know you're awake, then think later how stupid it was. I just laid there still, listening to their conversation. It was about me.

Darry "Why wouldn't he tell us? What reason would he have?"

Soda "I don't know darry... but it scares me something awful.."

Darry "Me too...did you get the medicine?"

Soda "Yea, I went ahead and got it when I went to the store. He was kinda upset cause I paid for it."

Darry "I can give ya the money for it..has he taken it?"

Soda "yea, and don't worry bout the money Dar, it's my fault he got hurt...But uh, I had him take it, he's suppose to take 2 every 6 hours."

Darry "When's the next dose?"

Soda "Umm..about now...I think 5 o clock. Yea...But it knocked him out pretty good. I missed the drowsy part on the label."

Darry "That's alright..he needs rest anyways...he looks sick."

Soda "yea... but I guess we should give him that other dose."

Darry "Alright, go ahead and wake him up, I'm gonna start dinner."

Soda "Alright Dar."

I heard Darry get up and leave the room, then Soda shook me lightly "Ponyboy? Wake up buddy, dinner'll be ready soon and you've got to take your medicine..." I slowly opened my eyes, noticing how drowsy I still was and sat up tiredly "Alright.." I yawned.

Soda got the medicine, and handed me a glass of water with it, "You sleep alright?" he asked. I nodded. He put the pills back on top of the tv "Good, you look like you could use the rest." he said. I nodded, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

He sat down next to me, and relaxed a bit "Did it help?" he asked. I looked at him "Help what?" I asked still kinda groggy from sleep. "The pain..did it help the pains you were having?" he clarified. I nodded slowly "Yea, It helped some.." I lied through my teeth. It helped a lot. Before I couldn't stand the pain and just tried to ignore it or sleep it off, now I don't feel anything.

"Does it still hurt some?" he asked a little worried. I shook my head "I don't really feel anything now." he nodded slowly "How bad did it hurt before..when you weren't telling us.." he asked quietly. I sighed, knowing he'd ask eventually. "Quite a bit I guess...but I was fine...I slept through most of it anyway..." he gave me this worried look, but I shook it off.

"Why didn't you tell us Ponyboy? Huh? We could have helped you.." I shrugged "I don't know..it didn't bother me too much...I slept all the time, and I figured there wasn't much you could do but give me an aspirin or two."

Soda shook his head "We could have taken you to the doctor sooner Ponyboy..and we would have." I sighed "Alright...alright...I'm sorry...I'll tell ya next time..." he didn't seemed satisfied...like he was looking for me to tell him something else I'd kept away from him. But I couldn't remember what it was.

He turned his attention back to the television. The news was on, but nothing interesting was going on in the world so he changed it to a cartoon. I shook my head and picked up the book I'd been reading before I fell asleep. Soda glanced over "Apparently that's a boring book if it put you to sleep that easily...maybe you should just settle for TV." I smiled a little. And he gave me his grin before turning back to the cartoon that was on.

Soon Darry called us in for dinner. We all sat down and ate spaghetti. It was fairly quiet. Darry finished up and leaned back. Soda was still mixing food coloring on the noodles trying to make them rainbow or something...

Darry sighed "Pony, what didn't you tell us?" I shook my head "I didn't think it was a big deal." Darry sighed "I called the doctor's office on my lunch break and talked to him. He said that you told him you were in some pretty bad pain...what's up?"

I pushed my food around on the plate "I don't know..maybe he's lying so you buy more medicine.." Darry shook his head and leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table "Why do you just keep lying to us? To me? Huh? Would you rather tell soda alone and have him tell me? What's the deal?"

I sighed "It's not that...I'm just tired of the fuss." Darry set back again, staring across the room, "So you rather sit around hurtin?" I shrugged "Apparently." He stood up and walked out of the room. Soda watched him go kinda surprised...then looked at me with this sorry look. I just got up and scraped the food off my plate, and put it in the sink before going back to my room.

After a while Soda came in and laid down on the bed. I was reading a book. Soda sighed "Pony..how come after mom and dad died everything got all dramatic around here?" I shrugged "I don't know soda..how come when mom and dad died I've felt like shit?"

Soda looked at me "Come on kid...nothing's gonna get better if we don't hope for it..and work towards it.." I sighed "I know, but I just don't see how it can get much better..." Soda set up, giving me a very serious look "Listen kid, You don't ever just quit, you hear me? When you still have a chance to fix things...You don't quit."


	12. The Movies

Trial and Error

Chapter 12

**Soda POV**

Soon we went to sleep. I woke up late that night around 10, and stayed up another hour before waking pony up to take his medicine at 11. He didn't seem happy that I just happened to be up at that time, but I told him not to worry about it and get some sleep. Which I'm sure he did as quick at that medicine knocks him out.

The next morning I had him take the medicine again. He took it then slept again. Around 8 in the morning Two bit showed up and said he'd watch Ponyboy so I could go to work. I made it perfectly clear that if pony was left by himself, or if he missed taking his medicine, I'd personally kill Two bit myself. Being a joker, he didn't really take me seriously.

I headed to work, which I was promptly called into the boss's office. He questioned why I had been gone and I explained to him that I was taking care of Ponyboy after the wreck. He simply said he hadn't realized that it had been me in the wreck and sent me back to work.

The day went slow, and around noon I called the house and made sure Two bit was still there, then I went back to work. I worked some over time, in which Sandie visited me in...

"Soda..." she whined "How come you've been ignoring me..." I sighed "You know pony and me got into that wreck..." she gave me this pouty face "So!_ You_ weren't hurt.." I looked at her kinda dumbfounded "yea...but Pony was...I've been taking care of him..."

"UH! And where's Darry then? Your older brother?" she snapped. "He was taking care of him too." I answered confused.. She put a hand on her hip "Then how come he couldn't watch him while you were out with me?" I stared at her "Because I wasn't going to leave him there after I'd done it to him! That's why!"

She glared at me "Fine! It's over!" She stormed out of the gas station. I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't. I'd be turning against pony then..time just slowed down from there. I felt depressed now that it was actually over. I just kept telling myself that she'd come back once she'd figured out why I had to stay with him...but somehow, I didn't think she'd see it.

Work was slow after that. I tried my best to get her out of my mind, but now she was all I could think about. I went home around 6, only working an hour extra unlike I had planned. When I got home, Two bit was asleep on the couch with a bag of chips on his stomach, and the tv blasting. I shut the tv off, and he set up "Hey, I was watching that." I shook my head and turned it back on, but turned it down. "Did you make pony take his medicine?" I asked.

Two bit waved me off with a 'yea whatever' and focused on the horse race that was on tv. I sighed and went to our room, where pony was curled up asleep in the bed. I walked over and shook him a little bit. Noticing that his face was a little pale and his cheeks were red. I felt his forehead, finding him to be a little warmer then usual.

He opened his eyes tiredly, then buried his face in the pillow "whhhaaaaattt..." he whined. I smiled a little "Have you been sleeping all day?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. He groaned "yea, until Two bit woke me up to take medicine...and now you're buggin me..."

I sighed "Sorry, I was just checking up on ya..." he sighed, and set up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yea, Yea, I know..I'm just wore out, and those pills keep putting me out." I nodded "I understand...You wanna go to the movies or something tonight? We can just walk..."

He nodded tiredly "Let's eat dinner with Darry first...then we'll go...that'll give the medicine some time to wear off." I nodded and got up, heading back to the living room. He came out a little while later in some clean jeans, and a white tee shirt. He plopped down on the couch next to Two bit with a Pepsi in his hand. He still looked drowsy, but I figured he'd wake up soon.

**Pony POV**

Soon Darry got home, and Soda already had dinner ready. We all sat down, including Two bit, and ate dinner. Two bit was still cracking jokes, and filling us in on what's going on around town, whether we wanted to hear it or not.

We were about done eating when soda brought up we were leaving tonight. "Hey Darry, Pony and Me were plannin' on going to the movies tonight...you don't mind do ya?" Darry shrugged "As long as you keep an eye on Ponyboy.."

Two bit smiled "Mind if I tag along?" Soda smiled a little "Sure thing Two bit, I need a good laugh.." he smirked then looked at Soda kinda puzzled "How come you ain't taking Sandie out tonight?" Soda got a little pale and stared at his plate "We're not together anymore.."

Now, I never thought Two bit was stupid...but he sure is dumb. "How come? She dump ya for someone prettier?" he wise cracked. Soda shook his head "She dumped me cause I was taking care of my brother." he sounded a little snappy and got up, dumping his plate and putting it in the sink, before walking out of the room.

Two bit just shrugged it off "He's just grumpy cause his girlfriend dumped him." Darry looked a little worried, but quietly finished eating. I felt kinda sick to my stomach now, and didn't want to eat anymore. She dumped him because of me? I know Sodapop really loved her...I bet this is really hard on him...

I feel awful cause of it. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have had a reason to break up with him... Maybe Steve was always right when he said I was just a tag along that got in the way...I bet that's the reason Soda asked me to go to the movies or something...Cause he wanted to get his mind off of Sandie...And maybe he wanted Two bit to go, to get his mind off of me...

Soon Darry and Two bit were finished eating. Darry put his plate up and looked at me "You feeling alright..you haven't eaten much." I got up and cleared my plate "I'm fine..just not hungry...probably the pain medicine.." I said simply and headed to my room, avoiding Soda who was sitting in the living room staring at the tv. It didn't look like he was watching it...just trying to keep himself together, and trying not to cry.

I put my shoes on, and grabbed a jacket, then set down and started to read until Two bit came in saying Soda was ready to go. We headed out, I kinda trailed behind Soda and Two bit who seemed to be in deep discussion. I somehow new it was about Sandie...

We got to the movie house, and Soda just paid for us to get in since he didn't feel like sneaking in. We sat down in the reserved area. Soda seemed to cheer up a little while the two of them threw popcorn at the people watching the movie.

It was all fine and dandy until Two bit had to point out that Sandie was sitting in a car, not to far from us, with some other guy. I'd noticed her when we first came in and decided not to say anything since it might upset soda..and as I've told you before...Two bit is kinda dumb.

Soda looked mad, and upset...he just watched them, talking, and laughing. "Look at her Two bit...she looks so happy..." Two bit nodded "Yea, I bet she knew him before you guys broke up." Soda nodded, not taking his eyes off her "I bet he was just waiting for me to screw up, so he could move in."

He watched her the rest of the time. The credits came on the screen and everyone started to leave. I got up and walked out. Ignoring Soda and Two bit calling for me to wait up. I just eased my way through the crowd until I got on the street towards home. Soda and Two bit were no where in sight, so I figured they were talking to someone. I continued to walk home.

I figured they'd catch up with me but they never did. I got all the way home, and went straight to my room, not even waiting up for them. I felt kinda bad for Soda. Since it was my fault Sandie dumped him. I seen how hurt he looked when he seen Sandie with that other boy.

**Two Bit POV**

I noticed Soda seemed a little upset about the whole Sandie ordeal. I didn't think he cared that much about her. I mean, I've never cared about a girl that much... Any who, Pony was awfully quiet, and hung back more then usual. Soda talked to me some about Sandie, and exactly what happened.

I hoped Pony didn't blame himself, and I wondered if that was why he hung back right now, but I just figured he was zoning out. That kid get's more and more out there, every time we go to do something.

I spotted Sandie during the movie, and kinda wish I hadn't since soda looked upset about it. I mean really...she's just some stuck up chick that was bound to up and leave eventually...But seriously, she shouldn't have left over something so stupid as Soda taking care of Pony after that wreck. Just another stupid blonde I guess...

After the movie Pony took off too quick for Soda and me to keep up. I talked Soda into going to a party with me. He didn't like leaving Pony by himself, but after a while we called Darry who said he made it home ok, so Soda calmed down and actually drank some beer.

**Soda POV**

I woke with a massive headache... I started to roll over but froze when I felt a warm body laying next to me. I cursed when I see it was some chick I didn't even know...memories of the night before flashed in my head, but they were fuzzy. All I know was I was wasted.

I slipped out of the bed, trying my hardest not to wake her up. I had no clue who she was and I really wanted out of there. I found my clothes and quickly got dressed before leaving Buck's.

I didn't like just taking off and leaving that girl but I didn't know her, and she looked like a tramp anyways...god I'm gonna kill Two bit...but I guess it's my fault too for even taking the drink in the first place...god damn it...

I had a long walk home, and my head was killing me. I didn't want to deal with this right now. But I guess It got my mind away from Sandie...for now at least.

I got home to find it really quiet...quieter then normal actually. I looked in the kitchen for Darry, then checked his room and didn't find him. That was weird... I looked out the window to see his truck still out there, and couldn't figure out where he'd be without his truck.

I went back to the room Pony and I shared. I was kinda dumbfounded to find Darry sleeping with Pony in the bed...usually Pony's fine if I'm out late or doing something else with the boys...

And I think this was the first time that Darry's actually slept with him all night like that..Usually he just sets up with him until he goes to sleep then goes back to his own room. I couldn't quite figure it out.

My head hurts though So I'm gonna go back into the living room and maybe get a little sleep then talk to Darry later or something. I hoped everything is alright. I know Darry said that Pony got home ok last night, so I knew it wasn't because We'd lost him in the crowd and he walked home alone...

**Flashback Pony POV**

I shot awake, screaming for Soda and Darry... I felt around in the darkness finding that Soda wasn't next to me. I screamed for Darry again. Starting to freak out a bit, I yelled again. He came in quickly and turned the light on "What's wrong Ponyboy? Huh?" He walked over and sat down next to me. "D-Darry! Darry, Where's Sodapop? Where is he?" I asked shakily.

Darry pulled me into a hug "Calm down buddy, he called saying that Two bit and him were going to a party and would be home late...What's got you so shook up?" I was shaking something awful, and I think I was crying too. But everything was so burry I couldn't tell. "Darry...Darry...it was so real...the wreck...the wreck...he'd dead...he's...he's...where is he?" I shuddered.

Darry held me tight "Pony, he fine, I promise, calm down..." I couldn't though. It'd been so real. We were going through the stop light...it was green...that car came out of no where...Soda wasn't moving...I couldn't breath...They covered him up with a sheet...he's gone.

I was gasping for breath cause I was sobbing now, and Darry had a death grip on me, rocking me trying to get me to calm down. But I couldn't. It was so real. I seen his pale face...and he wasn't moving...and the blood...too real...

I was shaking something awful. I heard Darry like he was far away. He was trying to tell me to calm down...that Soda was fine and would be home soon. But I couldn't I tried but I just couldn't calm down. Everything was getting kinda dark. It was already fuzzy.

Darry was getting quieter, and I felt so safe in his arms like that...and he kept rocking me, and I knew he was putting me to sleep. I wish he'd stop...I had to see Soda...I had to know he was ok...I asked him one more time to let me see Soda and he shushed me telling me that he'd be home later...

**End flashback**

**Darry POV**

I woke late the next morning. I was worried about leaving Pony alone after his little episode last night, but figured he'd be ok since it was light now. I hoped Soda was home, and was happy to see him lounging around on the couch watching the Tv with the volume on low.

"Hey little buddy...I need to talk to you before Pony get's up." He looked up "Yea, Why were sleeping with him? Did he have a bad dream or something?" I sighed and told him what had happened the night before.

He was kinda shocked, and I could tell he was worried. Heck, I was there and I'm scared to death for the kid. He was shaking something awful, and couldn't stop sobbing and crying for over an hour.

I barely got him to calm down and it took even longer for him to actually get him to fall asleep again. I told all this to Soda, and he decided to go into the other room and lay with Pony so he'd be there when he woke up. I hoped that would help.

I thought about having him go back to the doctor then decided against it. But it didn't make sense to me why he'd dreamed that. He had done a lot today, and went to see that movie, I would have thought he'd been too wore out to dream. But Soda did say he was acting kinda weird and quiet. And said that he zoned out through most the movie.

I wondered why, and thought I'd talk to him later. It was gonna be a long tiresome day. Between Soda who was obviously hung over, and Pony who'd be beat after last night, things would go slowly. After Pony's reactions last night I was sure he might come down with a cold or something. The way he was crying and shaking. It wouldn't be the first time he'd gotten sick from something like that. I just hope he's alright.

Soda kinda thought that maybe Pony had dreamt about the wreck they'd been in a week or two ago, and just got confused as to who got hurt, which is a good possibility.


	13. Mystery

Trial and Error

Chapter 13

**Pony POV**

I woke up next to Soda. Memories of the night before came back, and I pulled myself a little closer to Soda. Then I pulled back again when I smelled alcohol on him. He'd went to a party alright, and got drunk. I could smell it too strongly. And his eyes had dark circles under them. He's probably hung over.

I suddenly felt bad because he never drank before... He must really be torn over losing Sandie because I can't think of any other reason why he'd drink. I sighed, and got out of bed. Putting some clean jeans on, I headed into the kitchen. I was surprised to find that It was already 10 am. And there was a note from Darry saying he had left for work, and for me to stay home from school.

That kinda confused me because he's usually a stickler about me going to school, but I shook it off, and blamed what happened last night, and ate some toast.

It was another hour before Soda got up. He looked a little better after he took a shower. We still hadn't said anything to eat other yet. And I wasn't planning on being the first one to talk. I just didn't want to. I don't know why, but I felt like he should have been there for me last night...the one night I really just needed to see him and know he was ok, and he was out getting drunk.

But at the same time, I feel horrible for him getting drunk because it never would have happened in the first place if I hadn't screwed up so that Sandie would break up with him. I hate this. I can't stand it. I just want to crawl into a hole and die.

I don't want Darry to worry, and I really don't want Soda to worry. And I don't want either of them to have a reason to talk to me. So I'm just gonna forget it all, and _make_ things go back to normal.

Soda was quiet. He sat down in the living room and turned the tv on. I was reading a book that was starting out really slow, so I put it down and watched tv.

Soda broke the silence "How long are you gonna be mad at me?" I looked over at him "I'm not mad." He shook his head "Pony, You're mad..or scared. You're being too quiet, more so then normal, and you usually talk to me...I'm really sorry I wasn't here...just--" "You were drunk, and having a good time with Two bit to take your mind off Sandie. Soda, I understand and I'm not mad at you ok? I just want everything to go away right now."

He nodded slowly, then sighed, turning back to the tv. So that was that. Through out the day, I just kinda sat around, and read my book. Nothing else was said. Darry came home a little early, and asked how I was feeling and I just shrugged and went back to reading. I heard Soda talking to him in the kitchen about what I had said early. But Over the entire evening I didn't say anything. Not that I was trying not to. I just didn't have anything to say.

Over the next few days it stayed like that. I only talked when I had to. And no body bothered me. Soda got happy again, and went out with Steve and Two bit for some fun almost every night. While I sat at home. And read books, and drew. And watched the sunset.

One night Darry told me he wanted me to get out and do something. So he dropped me off at the movie theater, and picked me up a little bit later when the movie was over. And that was my night out. Getting lost in a movie, then going home and going to sleep.

I guess you could say things went back to normal...but in reality. They just got distant. The problems were still there. My nightmares were still there. But we ignored them. We ignored the problems, just like I ignored the dreams and went back to sleep. Things seemed ok. But they only seemed that way.

Two weeks had passed, and we were still pretending. At least I was. Soda could actually be happy now. I noticed him flirting around with the girls. So he must be over Sandie already. And Darry is working easy, and doesn't seem tired all the time. And neither of them act worried over me. So I decided that things were ok for them. Which is all I've ever wanted.

I was walking down to the Dingo for a coke, when Curly Shepard caught up with me and asked me if I wanted to go to a party with him. I turned him down, telling him I had homework or something, and he just shrugged it off and left.

I sat down with a coke, just watching the other people coming and going. Each one with their own story, their own problems. It makes you wonder why you even judge people. You don't know then. A slutty girl could be pressured by her parents, or may have a little kid at home she's trying to feed the only way she knows how.

Or some guy who just got busted by the cops could be trying to support his family. Either way, it's not right to judge them. I seen a kid the other day cutting his wrists. I had grabbed the knife from him and yelled at him like he was crazy. But even that wasn't right. He apparently had some reason, no matter how outrageous, to cut his wrists. And I shouldn't have interfered. It was his choice. Just like it's my choice to pretend everything's alright.

A girl sat down next to me, and smiled "Hey kid." I nodded, and took another drink of my coke. That was it. The entire conversation. That's about as far as I get with anyone anymore. Even talking to Soda or Darry. A hello, or a how ya doing...nothing more.

After a while I headed home. It was a lonely walk, but one that I preferred that way. I looked at all the familiar landmarks on the side of the road. Then I looked for new ones. New broken bottles in the ditch, know tire marks on the road where someone wasted their tires away. Little things to get me thinking.

I heard a car coming but ignored it. It wasn't until the car sped ahead of me, then slammed on it's brakes that I cared. A few guys jumped out of the car, and chased me down...Before I knew what was happening, I was being tackled, and had my head slammed into the ground. I yelled for help, which scared them so they gagged me.

The last thing I remember was being tied up, and thrown into what looked like the trunk, then I blacked out.

**Soda POV**

It's already midnight, and Pony's still not home. Darry's worried, and keeps saying he's gonna lay into him when he gets home. I just hope he gets home safe. Darry called around trying to figure out where he was.

We sat up all night. I dosed off and on, but I don't think Darry ever went to sleep. By morning he called the cops. They came over and talked to us, then we got a hold of some people we knew, and Curly told us about how he'd talked to him earlier, and he said he had homework or something.

The cops came back around 5 that day, and told us all they had found out, and that there was a red mustang seen driving oddly down the roads around our house. I was scared now...what if some socs got a hold of him?

They told us they would keep looking. Darry left after they did, and started looking again. I felt helpless. I'd looked everywhere, and asked everyone. Even socs. I can't figure out where he is. I kinda wonder if maybe he ran off. Or maybe left town...or maybe he was kidnaped...maybe he's dead..

I shook that thought from my mind. It had only been a day...maybe I'm just tired. I didn't sleep at all...Darry didn't sleep at all, and the way he's going on, he's not going too. He'll kill himself doing that... I sure hope Pony's ok...God, I wish he ran away...just hopped on the train and left. I'd rather that then kidnaped. If he's kidnaped. He could get killed.

I sat at home. It wasn't until midnight that Darry showed up again. He asked me a hundred times if anyone had called or stopped by. I kept telling him, but he'd keep asking. It was getting on my nerves, but I just kept telling myself he was just worried.

We stayed up all night. I dosed off and on. I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. Even my dosing wasn't giving me any rest. Darry kept calling people. I tried to tell him that people were probably still trying to sleep at 3 in the morning, but he kept calling. Especially the businesses like The Dingo, or The Nightly Double, to see if he'd been seen around there.

I can't help but get more and more stressed out about it. I miss him so much and I hope he's ok. I finally thought everything was back to normal...although I had my doubts the way he was acting kinda quiet, but over all things were fine.

As soon as daylight hit Darry left again to go look for him. After a while Steve came by and told me he'd wait around the house, listening for the phone, so I could get out. I walked down the street, I knew that he likes the movies..and getting a coke every once in a while. So I walked down to the theater first.

I looked for any sign of him. But I didn't find anything. I asked around the theater, but still nothing. I sighed, and walked towards home, and when I got to our street, I turned around and headed for the Dingo. I once again looked for any sign of him...I stopped when I seen some blood on the sidewalk.

It was just one spot of blood. Just. There. I glanced down the road to see if any cars were coming. Then looked at it again. Then I seen more..little drops leading back down the road towards home, I followed it, and it ended at the edge of the street, but wait...it went even into the street...then stopped.

Then, I looked at the street...right where the blood stopped there were tire marks from where a car had slammed on the brakes...I could tell by the way the laid straight, and smooth on the asphalt. I felt a little creeped out by this so I took a mental note as to where I was and kept walking to the Dingo.

I asked around, and a lot people said they had seen him just sitting in here by himself drinking a coke. The said he seemed zoned out, and didn't talk to anyone unless he had to. Then he just got up and left. They said he life around 8ish, almost 9.

I headed out again and slowly walked home. Looking closely at the ground, looking for anything. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I seen the blood spot. I hadn't realized I was there yet. I decided to look around a little more, between the large spot, and where the drizzles ended at the road. I just kinda wondered back and forth there.

Then I felt my skin go cold, and the hair on the back of my neck rise. I carefully walked over to the ditch and looked at what looked like Pony's tennis shoe... I bent down to get a better look at it...Scared to touch it. I pushed it over with a nearby stick.

I felt silly for doing that until I seen the duct tape he'd put on the side of it to hold the sole onto the shoe. I fell back wards and screamed for Darry, Steve, Somebody to come help me and tell me it wasn't his. I scrambled down the road to a pay phone and called home.

Steve answered "Hello?" "Steve! Oh my god! Steve is Darry there!" I said quickly. "Woa, slow down buddy...no, what happened?" he asked slowly. "Steve! God damn it! God..No...Steve...Someone kidnaped him...god...no..." I felt myself shaking. "What do you mean? How do you know?" he asked. I shook my head then remember he couldn't see me "Listen, I'll tell ya later, I gotta call the cops.." "Wait no–" But it was too late, I'd hung up the phone and dialed 911.

"Emergency help line, what can I do for you?" "Umm..I need to talk to the police..." I was shaking and couldn't think straight... "Hold for just one moment." I stood there shakily, until someone picked up "Tulsa Police Department, what's the problem?" "Umm..T-this is Sodapop C-Curtis, and I think m-my brother was kidnaped..I-I think I found where it happened..." "Alright, where are you and what have you found?" "I'm near the corner of um... Oak...and...Cedar...and I f-found one of his tennis shoes in the ditch here, n-next to some blood on the sidewalk.." I said shakily. "Alright, Someone will be there shortly, please remain calm and on the scene until they do." "O-okay.." I leaned against the phone booth.

Soon the police showed up. I showed them where the shoe was, and the blood, and where I had traced it, and what I thought happened... They took a lot of notes, and asked a lot of questions. Then they taped off the area, and put the shoe in a zip lock bag, which didn't make any sense to me at the time.

Then an officer had me get into the police car, and wait. Soon Darry was on the Scene, and they talked to him and me both. They had Darry identify the shoe. Which again didn't make any sense. I was shaking so bad they put me back into a car and told me to relax.

How and I suppose to relax! As far as I know that blood is from them shooting Pony and then they quickly through him in the trunk to hide the body! No! No...don't think about that. He's fine..that's just from...a fight...yea..he put up a fight...of course..which would explain the shoe...I think..

I was having troubles breathing, and I was shaking and sweating something awful. I couldn't help it. It was really cold all the sudden, and everything was getting fuzzy and dark.

The next thing I remember is waking up at the house. I was on the couch, and Darry had pulled his recliner over next to it, and was staring across the quiet room.

I set up shakily. "D-darry..what happened?" He looked over at me "Lay down, you're still pale." I sighed, and did what he told me to. "What happened?" He sighed "You flipped out when you found his shoe, and went into some kinda shock. I don't remember what they called it, but they said you'd be fine."

I remembered sitting in the cop car, and figured that wasn't too far from the truth. "W-what about Pony?" Darry sighed "They ran some kinda blood or DNA test and the blood on the sidewalk matches his, or something. So they know that's where he was taken. And they think he might still be alive since there wasn't much blood spilled. And he just lost his shoe from fighting or struggling or something.."

I nodded slowly. Wait? He_ might _still be alive? I don't like that...I don't like that at all. God, please let him be ok... I feel like it's my fault. I should have been with him that night..or picked him up...or something! God, there should have been a way to prevent this!

I felt light headed and sick, so I laid back down, looking up at Darry. He had bags under his eyes from not sleeping, and looked like crap really. I felt bad for him to. He'll worry himself silly before we find him. I wanted to stay awake, but my body forced me back to sleep.

**Pony POV**

I woke up. There was a lot of pain. And my back was killing me. My head ached, and everything was fuzzy. It was still dark. I slowly realized I was sitting in a chair..and my hands were tied behind my back. I could hear distant voices. I wondered where they were.

I slowly got use to the lighting, and noticed light coming from the floor. It was a door..I was in a closet. I slowly remember what had happened and wondered how long I'd been asleep.

I hurt all over, and I could tell I was missing a shoe. It's funny how you notice the little things in this kind of situation. I wondered if I'd be dead. If they'd kill me, or dump me off some bridge to let me drown. Or maybe they'd just give me back to Darry. Maybe if I kept my eye closed, and told them I didn't know who they were–which I didn't—and that I wouldn't tell if they'd just let me go. It was getting hard to breath. And my head was killing me. I started to go numb all over. And soon the darkness over came again, and I passed out.


	14. HomeComing

Trial and Error

Chapter 14

**Soda POV**

I woke up later that day. I was still tired, and Darry had finally been wore down enough he was forced to dose off a little. So I just laid there quietly, scared that he might wake up and not want to sleep again. But it was in vain because the phone rang. He jerked awake and answered it like he'd been expecting it to ring "Hello? Have you heard anything?"

He talked for a few minutes then hung up the phone, and sank back into the recliner tiredly. I set up "What did they find out?" Darry sighed "They've asked around, and got a description of the vehicle, and some lady had written down the licence plate number, and it turns out to be a stolen vehicle. So they've got most the state looking out for it."

I nodded slowly. I felt sick to my stomach now. I hate this. I hate it so much! Darry told me he wanted to go drive around town just in case. I shrugged and let him go. It's not like I have any choice. He was gone for quite a while.

I got bored, so I started pacing around the house. I wished someone would come over. Or call. I don't care who. Then as if by blessing the phone rang. I walked over and answered it "Hello?" "Hey, this the Curtis house?" said a voice that sounded like a boy, about my age... "Yea, who is this?" "I've got Ponyboy." I almost dropped the phone right then. "And if you wanna see him again, I want something." he continued.. "W-what do you want! I'll give you anything, just tell me he's ok!" I blurted.

I heard some talking in the background, and got worried. "Alright, listen, we'll let you talk to the kid. But no funny stuff or we'll kill him." "Ok..ok...just..let me talk to him..." I heard some rustling around and some talking 'get the tape off his mouth stupid!' 'Shut up..you do it then' 'He's out cold' 'wake him up!' 'Kid, it's your brother, talk' "H-Hello?" I heard pony's voice. It was hoarse, and quiet, but it was him... "Ponyboy! Are you alright? What happened! We found your shoe in the ditch, and seen the blood and and..." "Soda...I..I don't know..I just..." he started coughing. I was scared.

"P-pony..what are they doing to ya?...how are you? Are you hurt too bad?" I asked worriedly "I..I'm in a closet or something--" he was cut off, and I could hear somebody hitting him, He yelled in pain. I wanted to do something but I couldn't do anything all I could do was listen to them yell and scold him for even telling me he was in a closet...

"S-soda..." "I'm here buddy." "I'm tied up..and my head's busted open..I can't hardly stay awake very long for some reason...and my vision is so blurry, I'm not even sure how many guys there are here...I'm sorry I was walking by myself...Darry told me to call him when I was ready to be picked up.." "Pony...this is not your fault...just hang in there buddy."

"Listen punk." The other guy got back on the line "You tell the cops, and we'll kill him. I'll call tomorrow at exactly 5 o clock. You'd better answer the phone, and answer it alone. I'll give you instructions then. For now, we'll keep the kid safe, and not dead." The phone line went dead. I yelled for Pony, stupidly, knowing he was gone. I didn't know if I should tell Darry. I decided to wait until after the phone call tomorrow.

I hadn't realized how much I was shaking. Wait...he said not dead...that doesn't mean he won't beat him within an inch of his life...god. What am I suppose to do? God.. I hope he's ok... What if he get's hurt? What if they trick me? What if this was all a trick and they kill him now!

Calm down Sodapop. Just cool it. Wait till the other phone call and see what he wants. Maybe he just wants a cup of sugar...yea...think positive...WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

I jumped when the phone rang again, I answered it "Hello?" "Hey Soda, anyone call yet?" it was Darry... "Um...no Darry, not yet..." "Are you alright? You sound shaken.." "Yea, I'm fine..I'm just worried..." I could hear Darry sigh on the other line "We all are buddy...just hang in there." "Alright...I guess I'll talk to ya later." "Alright, bye."

I sighed and decided to go take a shower. So that maybe I could calm down a little bit. I turned the water on hot, and tried to relax a bit. I'd been so high strung ever since Pony didn't come home that night that I don't think I'll ever relax again.

After a nice long shower, I got out, getting dressed, and decided to cook dinner. I didn't know if Darry would eat, he usually just takes a few bites. He's gonna kill himself the way he's going on. I can't say that I'm much better..but really...He hardly eats, doesn't sleep, and drives around. If it's not a wreck, it'll be a heart attack.

Soon I had spaghetti cooked. I ate some, and kept it heated up for Darry who didn't get home until about 9. I told him about the food, and he ate a little bit. Then sat by the phone.

I laid on the couch tiredly. I didn't want to sleep. Too many things were going through my head. But eventually I dosed off from exhaustion. By morning Darry was asleep too. And stayed asleep until 10. I guess it was all starting to catch up with him. When he did wake up he took a shower, and went out to look again, telling me to eat lunch cause he wouldn't be back until dark.

I sighed, and waited around the house all day. Steve came over for a while to keep me company, then around 4 left again. It wasn't until he called that I remembered that he was going to. I was glad I was by myself like I was suppose to be. "Hello?" "It's me, are you alone?" "Yea...where is he? What do you want?"

"Listen, meet me exactly 50 miles outside of Tulsa. On the North end. I'll be in an old blue truck. The second I see anyone but you, the kid dies." "Will he be there?" "Yea, along with my buddies holding a gun to his head, so no funny stuff. Just you, alone." "Fine, do I need to bring anything?" "Maybe a pen and paper, I've got a few things I need you to do before you get him back." "Fine. When?" "Right now." the line when dead.

Without thinking I called Two bit, and told him I needed his car. He came over, and handed me the keys and I took off without telling him where. I kept at the speed limit through town, then sped down the road as soon as I got out of city limits.

I spotted the truck, and parked Two bit's car. I got out, and walked over to the truck. Some teenage boy. About my age stepped out. "Where is he, where's Ponyboy?" Another kid got out of the passenger side, and pulled the tailgate out, I noticed a gun in his hand, He jerked a tarp back, and there was Pony.

He grabbed his arm and drug him out to the tailgate, and pointed the gun down at his head "Here." I was wide eyed, and felt sick. There was blood all over his face where it'd ran down from a gash in his forehead...his shirt was covered in the blood, and he had bruises on his face..

I took a step towards him, and the kid cocked a bullet in place in the gun "Not so fast pretty boy." I stopped. The other kid grabbed my shoulder "Let's take a little walk and talk things over." I wanted so bad to punch his lights out, but I kept my cool for Pony. I was almost glad he was unconscious right now...

We walked down the road a ways. The kid was acting awfully cocky and I wondered what was keeping me from beating the holy shit out of him right now, then remember the gun pointed at Pony's head.

The guy stopped me at the end of the road. "I want out of this. I can't go back to jail. So I just need some stuff to get out of the state, then you and your brother can go...but you can't tell anyone about us." WHAT? THIS LITTLE PUNK WANTS ME TO HELP HIM GET OUT OF THIS MESS! "What are you talking about? What if I don't help. You kill my brother then you're in a bigger mess cause now I know who you are." The kid pulled a gun out of his back pocket and pointed it at me, cocking a bullet into place. "I didn't want to have two dead kids on my hands, but that's what would happen."

I put my hands up "Alright, alright, I'll do it, what do you want." He put the gun down, and I relaxed "Got that paper?" I pulled it out of my pocket and the pencil. "I need about a hundred dollars, Some non-perishable food, like some peanut butter, jelly, bread, chips, pop, stuff like that. And I need about a weeks supply of it. Then I need a fake ID so I can get past the border. Now here's what you'll have to do to get that. You know Dallas Winston right?" I nodded "Alright, talk to him, I've got a picture, and I've written down the info I want on the ID. Tell him to get the card made or else I'll kill the kid." I wrote it all down as he told me.

He patted me on the back "And no cops, no one but you and Winston will know. So, unless you wanna say good bye for good, keep your trap shut." I nodded, and we headed back. He let me talked to Pony but they stood there with the guns, pointed at us.

He was hardly able to open his eyes "Soda?" I smiled "Hey buddy, hang in there alright? I'm gonna get ya out of this.." "Ok...Soda, I trust you." he said quietly. "You're not hurtin too bad are ya?" He shook his head "Just...really tired..." I sighed, "Alright buddy. I'm gonna go get that stuff for them so I can get ya home ok?" He nodded tiredly.

I sighed, and walked over to him "Where are we gonna meet for me to give you this stuff." He thought for a second, while his buddy shoved pony back under the tarp. "I'll call you tomorrow, same time." I sighed and get into the car, and headed home. I felt horrible for not doing something just then, but they had guns, and I really didn't stand a chance. But I knew I'd feel even worse since I'm not going to tell anyone.

When I got back, Two bit played a hundred questions and I just told him I needed to go talk to someone who said they might know where Pony was, but they were a loss cause. I sat around the house, and soon Darry got home, and asked me if anyone had called over and over again, and I just kept telling him they hadn't.

**Pony POV**

I wondered if talking to Soda had been a dream when I woke up in the closet. Before I knew what was happening the door was opened and I was pulled out, and dropped on the floor. My legs were so soar, and asleep that I couldn't move.

One of the kids jerked my head up "Listen kid. I want out of this. We were drunk. You're brothers gonna help us get out of it whether he likes it or not. Then ya'll can go free. But you can't tell no cops about us right?" I couldn't talk, so I just nodded a little.

He left me there on the floor and walked off. I thought maybe this was my new spot, and maybe I should go to sleep but someone came in and rolled me over. I was shocked to find that it was just some little ten year old girl. She had a wet wash rag, and a little first aid kit, and started to wipe the blood off my face. \

She didn't say anything to me. Or even recognized I was alive. She just cleaned me up, and put a bandage over the gash in my forehead. Then she helped me set up against a bed, and she brought me an aspirin and some water. Then fed me a small sandwich since my hands were tied.

Then the guy came back over and shoved me back into the closet. I went to sleep, since there wasn't much else I could do. But a while later I just couldn't see any more. I heard the guy talking. "Shut up, It's time to call that kid's brother." I listened quietly.

"Yea, it's me. You got everything yet? You do? Even the ID? Wow, you're pretty fast. Alright, I want you to get the stuff. And take a train down to Helena, which is a small town west of Tulsa a little ways. It'll take an hour or more to get there. Then I want you to meet me in the Holiday Hotel on Webster Street. Yea...bring everything, and come alone. Yea. I'll be here. I'll let you have the kid then, as soon as I know You've brought everything. Come tomorrow. I'll be in the hotel all day, so we'll be waiting for you. No funny stuff, or we kill the kid." I heard him hang up the phone then opened the closet door.

"Good you're awake. So you know what's going on right?" I nodded. "Here's what's gonna happen. You're going to go home. Say you escaped, or we dumped you off. Either way, you don't know anything about us, or you never seen our faces. Alright? It's as simple as that. If we get caught, you'd better believe I've got five guys who know where you all live. Cause I won't go down by myself."

I nodded. And he pulled me out of the closet. Soon I was thrown in the backseat of a car and left there. After about an hour of laying back there the guys got in, and started driving. We drove for 2 hours easy, and then we came to a stop after dark.

It looked like they'd checked into a hotel of some sort, and then put me in the room closet. I was getting use to being locked in closets, and it made me wonder whether or not I'd have like some kinda of chronic fear of them after this was all over. If I didn't die before all this was over.

I spent the rest of the night there. Then the next day I was woken up, and drug into the main room. They threw me onto one of the beds, and cut the ropes and such.. "Listen kid. Word is they're checking out the room. You're out little brother and you fell off a motorcycle."

I nodded. He told me to get under the covers and pretend to be asleep, but I was such a wreck I fell asleep. I kinda remember hearing the cops come in, and ask about me, but they left easily enough. And I slept there for the rest of the time, glad they didn't bind me up again.

After a while one guy shook me awake and tied my hands together. Making me sit in a chair. In another minute the main guy walked in with Soda behind him. Soda was carrying a couple bags. He set them down on the table, and reached into his back pocket. "That's all the food you wanted...Here's the ID's." He handed them to him, he nodded, and shoved them in his back pocket. Then Soda pulled out his wallet and handed him some money. The guy counted it, and smiled, shoving it into his own wallet.

Soda glanced over at me worriedly. "That's it right?" The guy smiled "Yep, and I'll tell you what I told him. If I get stopped cause you rat me out, I know about five guys who aren't in this that know where you live. And I'll have you both killed. Cause I don't go down by myself."

Soda "Ok, ok...I just want my brother home and safe." He nodded "Go, I'm done with you." Soda nodded and walked over, taking the ropes off my hands. He helped me up. I used him as a crutch. And we walked out to the truck.

He sped out of there, not saying anything. In fact, no one said anything until we got back to Tulsa which was a two hour drive. He stopped at a Dairy Queen, and bought me something to eat and drink. I slowly finished it, and we got home.

Soda honked the horn, and soon Darry, Steve, Two bit, Dally, and Johnny all came out...Darry jerked me out of the car in a hug, and held me tight. Then quickly checked me over to make sure I wasn't hurt "Pony! Where were you? What happened? Soda just said he knew where you were and took off! Why did you leave?"

I just stood there tired, unable to really think "umm...I was kidnapped...and...held hostage...then Soda came and got me. They made a deal. But don't ask us who it was or what they wanted. Cause we aren't gonna tell." I remember my knees giving out on me, and everything getting Dark.

I woke up again in a hospital bed. Darry was right there by my side, and so was Soda. Darry was falling asleep where he sat he was so tired. They both looked horrible. I could only imagine the scare they had gotten. I felt my eyelids get heavy, and I went back to sleep enjoying the warmth of the bed.


	15. 2 months After Mom and Dad Died End

Trial and Error

Chapter 15

**Soda POV**

When we got home, Pony passed out, and Darry insisted we got him to the hospital. So we go him there, and he got a couple IV's of blood, and sugar. The also decided to give him some water since he'd been dehydrated. Darry and I sat next to him the entire time he was there. I don't think he woke up that whole time, but I could be wrong. I think I fell asleep at some point.

After a full 18 hours of being at the hospital, they released him. Darry carried him out to the truck since he was still asleep. When we got home Darry put him in his room, and drug the recliner in to keep an eye on him. I wished he'd go to sleep but he refused to leave him by himself until he was absolutely sure that he was ok.

I sighed, and slept on the couch. I felt like crap and needed the rest. I slept like a log until well past noon the next day. But I guess Pony did too, and Darry slept in I'm sure of it.

I was still tired when I set up, and Darry was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich for lunch. I got up and trudged into the kitchen. He smiled a little "Sleep good?" I yawned "Yea, I'm still tired though." Darry looked at me for a second "How? You slept for dang near 3 days."

I stared at him "What are you talking about." He shook his head "I'm saying you just slept for 2 full days, and then some." I couldn't help but look at him like he was crazy. There was no way. "What--" he sighed "Soda, I'm telling ya, you've slept for almost 3 days, either take it or leave it."

I sighed, and sat down at the table. He poured me some chocolate milk, and sat down with his sandwich. "Don't feel too bad, Pony's been asleep for just as long."

I sighed, and Darry made me a sandwich, and I ate it easily. I was kinda happy to see the dark circles under his eyes going away now. I went to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. Which made me feel a lot better.

**Pony POV**

I woke up, sore, and starved. I didn't remember much, but little details of what had happened. And all I knew was that things were really going to be ok now. I could feel it. And I wouldn't have to pretend anymore.

I set up, and wished I hadn't. I hurt so much, but it felt good to have my arms out in front of me again. I moved off the bed, and stood up shakily. I had a hard time standing. My legs were weak and felt like rubber under me. I walked slowly across the room to the hall.

I headed into the living room, not finding anyone, then went into the kitchen. Darry smiled at me "Can you walk alright?" I shrugged, which hurt my neck and arms a bit, "Yea...I'm still kinda weak though." Soda looked up at me, and nearly tackled me.

He hugged me, holding me up now since I really didn't have the energy to stand anymore. He drug me over to a chair smiling and laughed "God kid! You had me scared to death! I swear if you ever get me stuck in the middle of something like that again! And don't think that you're ever gonna go anywhere by yourself again! I swear it! I'm gonna start following you everywhere!"

I smiled "Calm down..I just got back and you're already harassing me." Darry just laughed at him. Soda gave me a happy go lucky grin, and ruffed up my hair "I missed you kid." I smiled "I missed you guys too."

Soon after breakfast I took a nice long, hot shower...which loosened up my tight muscles a bunch. I was still sore but not so much. Darry and Soda took me to the store, and bought me some new Jeans, and some new white t-shirts. Then we went out for lunch. It was nice to just spend some time with them. Darry said that I'd probably have to go to summer school to make up for all the days I'd missed, but I didn't care.

All that mattered to me now was being with my brothers. I was so happy. Several times though, they tried to ask me about what happened, and all I could say was that I just remembered being tied up and miserable, but Soda insisted that I remembered more.

And he was right. I did. I remember every second of it. Being locked up in the closet. Hearing them talking every once in a while about what to do with me. I about gave up all hope one night when they suggested tying me up to a cement block and throwing me into a river.

I was glad they decided against that. At one point I wished they'd killed me, but then I thought about how sad Darry and Soda might be, and I couldn't stand to do that to them. So I hung on.

After lunch we all headed to the movies. It was quiet, and relaxing. Although it was getting annoying since every ten seconds someone would stop and ask if I was that kid that was lost..then we'd have to explain the entire story to them.

Or sometimes some Greaser who knew me, or Soda would stop and talk to us, wondering if I was alright, or if I remember who'd done it to me, and they offered to go kill em, or hunt them down...We just shook it off, and told them that we didn't know.

Soon we went home, and I slept some more. I was tired, and exhausted, and really just wanted to sleep. Darry and Soda must have checked on me a hundred times before I finally fell asleep.

**Darry POV**

I was so worried about Ponyboy. When we got home he was exhausted, and went right to his room to sleep. I couldn't help but check on him over and over again. Then soda told me to go take a nap too cause I looked tired.

And to tell you the truth I was. I was probably more exhausted then pony and soda because I think I only dosed off twice since this whole ordeal started up.

I know pony was probably passed out, or asleep while he was tied up. And I have a feeling he remembers more then he's letting on. But I'm just so glad he's home and safe, so I'm not going to pressure him.

I slept for a while, but kept getting up and checking on him every half hour or so, just because I couldn't sleep too soundly.

Around five o clock, I couldn't get back to sleep, and decided to start on dinner. I made fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and dinner rolls. I knew that Pony was probably still starving.

I woke him and soda up and told them to come in for dinner. It took a few tries, but they were soon in the dining room, stuffing their faces with the food. They both looked like they hadn't eaten in a year. I smiled, and continued eating slowly.

I don't feel anything right now. Not the fatigue, hunger, or even the relaxed, thankful feeling. I just feel...like everything is fine now, and we can move on.

**Soda POV**

I was happy to see Pony eating well. And he looked a lot better after another nap. I felt better too after my nap. Darry made a big dinner which I was thankful for an we all ate like pigs.

I was starved and could have eaten it all by myself, and for once was glad it was just the three of us there. Or else I would have just kicked Two bit or Steve out, just so I'd have more to eat.

Pony seemed fine. I still feel like he was hiding some of his memories from the kidnaping, but since he was home, and well I decided not to press him into talking about it.

Something like that could really traumatize a kid if you're not too careful. Soon dinner was finished and the three of us worked together to get the dishes done and the table and counters cleaned off. We tried not to make Pony do too much since he still seemed weak, but he helped out a lot anyways.

Soon we went to the living room and watched some tv. After the program was over, Darry turned the tv off. "Pony, it's great to have you home...you had me scared to death kid." he said.

Pony just smiled weakly "I'm sorry...both of you...I just...I didn't mean to, you know that.." I smiled "Don't worry about it kid, Just know that we love you and we're both really glad you're home.

Darry smiled "So...you ready to tell us what all you remember?" Pony looked a little timid "I don't know guys..." I frowned "Come on pony...we care about you, and what you have to say, You have to talk about it to get over it."

**Pony POV**

I smiled, It felt so good to be home. I felt safe here now, and just happy to be alive. It seems like all I needed was to be taken away from home, and had the sense beat into me by a couple of drunk kids to figure it all out. To be taken out of the picture, and thrown back in to see that I could trust these two with my life. Which is just what I had done. "Alright...I guess...But...To understand you have to hear the rest of it too." Darry smiled "We've got all night to talk."

I knew now that I could tell them everything. Like they were the only people in this world that mattered. And they were. To me at least. I knew that I could trust them with every thought, and feeling. I could trust them. I could tell them anything now.

Which it what I did. We sat in the living room and I told them everything. Everything that crossed my mind. Every Thought. Every Action. And Every Feeling that passed. I told them everything. Starting two months after Mom and Dad died.

"Well...one morning I woke up, and shut my alarm off, and I remember being really tired because I didn't get a lot of sleep that night because of a nightmare I'd gotten. It was the day that you went to your job interview Darry..." I told them.

And they listened. For several hours we sat and talked. I talked the most. I told them everything. And they listened. And understood what I was saying. And cared. That was the one thing I could count on. Them caring. And I learned this. Starting two months after Mom and Dad died.

**The End.**


End file.
